Demetri's Soul Mate
by RavenR22
Summary: Alice has a vision when she meets Bella's best friend Scarlett. She turns out to be Demetri Volturi's soul mate. The Cullens tried to keep her hidden so Demetri wouldn't find her. However, you can't hide from the world renowned tracker.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Vision**

**(Bella's POV) **

It's been a few months since we got back from Italy. I was a senior in high school now and the Cullens were back in Forks. Charlie completely hates Edward now, but loves Alice. I sighed as I sat on the couch watching TV at the Cullen's house. Suddenly, the door bell rang and Carlisle got up to answer it.

"Is Bella here?" a familiar voice asked, "her father told me she would be here." I quickly got up and walked to the door. The familiar red head came into view and smiled at me.

"Bella!" my best friend Scarlett smiled at me pushing past Carlisle to hug me.

"Hi Scarlett," I smiled, "what are you doing here?" she got a guilty look on her face.

"Your father kind of, maybe, wanted me to look after you." I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Of course." I muttered then smiled at her, "I'll introduce you to my boyfriend's family." I said and she smiled. We walked into the living room where everyone looked at us.

"Hay," I said, "this is my best friend Scarlett. Scarlett this is the Cullens; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and my boyfriend Edward. Scarlet is from Phoenix and she's a year older than me; we met in an advanced class when I was a freshman."

"Nice to meet you," Scarlett said, "sorry for intruding." Esme smiled.

"It's no trouble Scarlett, you're welcomed at any time." Alice came up and hugged Scarlett.

"It's so nice to meet you," she smiled, "I think we're going to be great friends." Suddenly Alice got a blank expression and I notice Edward freeze. Luckily, Esme was able to distract Scarlett.

"Bella can I talk to you for a sec?" Alice asked sweetly and I nodded.

"What's going on Alice?" Jasper asked after Scarlett left saying she needed to check into a hotel.

"Scarlett," she said, "I had a vision about her; she's Demetri Volturi's soul mate."

"Shit." Emmet muttered gaining a glare from Esme.

"W-What do we do?" I stuttered.

"The Volturi don't know about her," Edward said, "and as long as they don't she'll be fine."

"So?" I asked.

"So we keep her away from them at all costs; can she stay at your house?" I nodded.

"Alice," Edward turned to her, "you'll need to keep a closer eye on the Volturi; if Demetri comes anywhere near here, we will hide her."

"That shouldn't be that hard." Emmett said and I sighed; everything will be ok.

I hope...

**I don't own Twilight Meyer does**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Harder Than I Thought**

**(Bella's POV)**

_Week One With Scarlet:_

"Thanks again for letting me stay here," Scarlett said, "although I wouldn't have minded staying in a hotel." I laughed as we cooked dinner.

"It's no trouble," I replied, "I mean I know you can afford it, but I'm enjoying your company."

"So how's senior year going?" she asked and I sighed.

"Fine," I replied, "harder than I thought." She smiled.

"Ya," she replied, "preparing for college is stressful."

"Sure." I muttered.

"You are going to College right?" she asked and I looked at her and put on a fake smile.

"Ya," I replied, "Probably in Alaska."

"Alaska?" she asked shocked, "I thought you hated the cold."

"Well..." I trailed off.

"Does it have anything to do with Edward?" she asked glaring at me.

"N-No." I stuttered and she rolled her eyes. The phone rang and I went over to answer it.

"Bella?" Alice's voice sounded form the other line.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Demetri," she said, "he's in the country tracking another vampire; he will be close to Washington." I went around the corner so Scarlett wouldn't hear me.

"What do we do?" I whispered and she sighed.

"He's just tracking someone," she said, "just don't let Scarlett go outside because he could pick up on her scent if the wind blows in the right direction."

"Ok," I said and hung up.

"Everything ok?" Scarlett asked when I walked into the room.

"Ya," I replied, "nothing to worry about." I hope...

_Week two:_

"Hay Scarlett, Bella!" Alice smiled brightly when we reached their house. We walked in to find Edward playing the piano while the family was gathered in the same room

"You're an amazing player." Scarlett said walking up to him. He smiled up at her while stopping.

"Thank you," he replied, "do you play?"

"Yes," she shrugged, "but I prefer to sing."

"You should sing then." I said walking up to them. Scarlett is an amazing singer, but it was very rare for her to sing in front of people.

"On no," Scarlett said shyly, "I'd prefer to listen." She paused then remembered something.

"Actually," she said, "I need to go run to the library; I need a book for my history paper." Suddenly Alice got that distant look and Edward looked at me panicked.

Crap...

"Could you go another time?" I begged, "I mean we were about to watch a movie." Scarlett hesitated.

"I really need to get this paper done though." She said then sighed, "but I guess I can stay for a movie." I notice everyone relax.

"Ok," I smiled, "Can you go make some popcorn then." Scarlett nodded and walked into the kitchen while I lingered behind.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Demetri is in the state," Alice said, "with a couple other guards; their investigating the Seattle killings." I was about to speak when Scarlett walked into the room with popcorn.

"Why ya'll being so quiet?" she asked, he southern accent showing up a little.

"Just discussing what movie to watch." I said and she sat down next to me.

"Did I detect a southern accent?" Jasper asked her to my surprise; he rarely spoke around people.

"Oh," Scarlett smiled, "Ya, my brother was stationed in Texas for several years before we moved to Phoenix; he's in the military."

"Where is your brother now?" I asked remembering that I had a huge crush on him when I was a freshman.

"Germany," she replied, "he got transferred there." I let the topic drop because I know that she doesn't like to talk about how far away her brother is. Scarlett fell asleep during the movie due to the lack of sleep from all her studying for her college classes.

"So are the Volturi going to kill off Victoria?" I asked and Alice shook her head.

"No, they're going to let them come here." She said and Edward growled.

"Well it's a good thing we've been preparing for this then." Carlisle said then looked at Scarlett, who was laying her head on my lap.

"Where should Scarlett stay?" he asked and I smiled.

"I talked to Jacob about this," I said, "she will be staying at his house."

"How did you get Scarlett to agree?" Emmett asked

"She loves stories," I replied, "Billy tells a lot of stories; plus I made up some story that Jacob will be out of town and needs someone to help out his father. Scarlett agreed to help."

"Wow," Emmett said, "you're all over this." I shrugged.

"And it's also an excellent idea," Jasper said, "her scent will get mixed in with the mutts; the Volturi will never go near that area."

"How long will you be Bella?" Scarlett asked as I dropped her off at Jake's house.

"Just for the night." I replied. She was about to speak, but Billy distracted her by talking about the natives of this area. Thankfully, Scarlett got easily distracted.

"She'll be fine here." Jake said as we walked back to my truck, "Quill will stay behind and make sure no one gets near here."

"Thanks Jake." I said as we drove off.

I was worried about Jacob. He was injured by a newborn vampire during the fight and I didn't get a chance to see him because the Volturi were coming. As soon as everything settled down; Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri appeared. I didn't listen to the conversation; I kept my eyes on anyone but them. If I made contact, I was afraid that they would get suspicious and find out about Scarlett. I panicked when I thought about the possibility and smiled at Jasper when I felt a wave of calm.

"The date is set." I heard Edward say and I looked over at the Volturi. My eyes landed on Demetri, who was inspecting the aftermath of the battle.

_'Please just leave,'_ I thought, _'please don't find out about Scarlett.' _

I breathed a sigh of relief when they left without another word.

_Week Five: _

"I never realized just how often Demetri was in the country," Alice said as we sat at the lunch table, "the Volturi sure keep him busy."

"Where's Scarlett Bella?" Edward asked.

"She's studying at the library in town." I replied and he looked at Alice.

"He's nowhere near here," she responded, "if we keep this up every time he's in the country Scarlett will get suspicious." I agreed. Scarlett was usually very observant, but thanks to all the essays she had to write; she was too busy to notice.

"Hiding Scarlett is proving to be harder than I thought." Emmett muttered.

"Check Mate!" Scarlett smiled and Jasper scowled at the Chess board. We were hanging out at the Cullen's house today.

"Perhaps we should just watch some TV." Jasper muttered and Scarlett laughed.

"So," Scarlett said as she plopped down on the couch, "when ya'll going to tell me the truth?" Every one stared at her stunned.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying not to sound surprised.

"I'm not an idiot Bella," she said, "I've noticed weird things about your boyfriend's family."

"Uhhh..." was all I could say making Scarlett raise an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you're dating a Vampire." Scarlett said as we sat in my room.

"I can't either." I muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, "and does Charlie know?"

"I couldn't tell you," I said, "and Charlie can't know." She sighed.

"You are huge magnet for danger aren't you?" She said and I laughed.

"Edward said the same thing." I was surprised at how well Scarlett was taking the news about Vampires. Then again, she's always been very open to the possibilities of strange things in this world.

_Week Six:_

"Let's play fetch Jacob!" Scarlett smiled picking up a stick. Emmett broke into laughter and Jacob glared at my best friend.

"I don't play dog games." He replied as we sat outside the Cullen's house.

"Oh come on!" she said waving the stick, "it will be fun!" she threw the stick and he just continued to glare at her.

"No fun at all." Scarlett muttered and I laughed.

"Hay," Alice said running up to us, "how about you two go inside and get something to eat."

"I'll go cook," Scarlett said walking into the house, "since the mutt can't play fetch." Emmett and Jasper broke into a fit of laughs and Jacob muttered to himself.

"So," Alice said when Scarlett was gone, "Demetri is back into the country with Jane, Felix, Alec, and Aro."

"Why are they here?" Carlisle asked.

"They want to check up on Bella," she said panicked, "They'll be here in two hours."

"Ok," Scarlett said walking out, "there's no food here."

"How about you go back to my house," I said pushing her towards her car, "Jacob can join you."

"I'm not really that hungry," she said, "I can stay here."

"I'll play fetch with you." Jacob said reluctantly and Scarlett smiled, easily distracted.

"Let's go!" she yelled running to her car with Jacob walking slowly behind her.

"What about Aro?" I asked when they were gone, "the second he touches someone he'll find out about Scarlett."

"We'll just tell him what he wants to know." Edward said, "then he won't have a reason to read our thoughts."

"Carlisle my old friend," I heard Aro's voice say when Carlisle went to open the door. I panicked and felt Jasper send out a wave of calm. A few seconds later, Carlisle walked into the living room followed by Aro, Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demetri.

"Hello Bella, Edward." Aro smiled and Edward greeted him.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Edward asked Aro.

"I'm just here to get information on when you will change Bella," he responded.

"After graduation," Edward said, "that's our plan; it's in three months." Aro nodded clearly thinking and after a minute I felt Edward relax.

"Well that's all I need to know," he said, "now we must take our leave, we need to speak to another coven that's nearby."

"If there's anything else you need," Carlisle said, "don't hesitate to ask." Aro smiled and left with his guards. However, Demetri lingered for a minute looking at the kitchen and I felt Edward stiffen.

"Demetri." Aro called and he quickly followed them.

"That was close." Edward muttered when they were gone.

"Why?" I asked looking at him.

"He picked up on Scarlett's scent," he said, "but luckily it wasn't strong enough for him to figure out it belonged to someone else; he dismissed it as your scent."

"How are we supposed to keep her secret form the best tracker in the world?" Emmett asked.

"It's worked out so far," Alice said, "besides, he can't track her if he's never met her."

"Let's hope," Rosalie said, "that he doesn't meet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Too Late**

_One day later_

**(Scarlett's POV) **

I twirled the pen in my hand as I read the book for my research project. I was sitting on Bella's bed while she sat at her desk doing homework as well. I flipped the page and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ok," I said slamming the book closed making Bella jump, "the library here has absolutely nothing; I need to go to Seattle." Bella quickly got up and shook her head.

"No you can use the internet to do research." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I need a book reference," I explained while grabbing my bag, "I'll be back in a little bit."

"You really should stay here," she said, "how about we go when Edward and his family get back from hunting." I smiled at the girl who was like a sister to me.

"Those poor animals," I said and walked out the door to my car, "don't worry I won't be long." I waved to her as I drove away.

Why do I feel like she's hiding something from me?

**(Bella's POV)**

Scarlett took off before I could stop her and I quickly ran to get my phone. I dialed Alice and told her where Scarlett was going.

"She'll be fine," Alice said, "the Volturi are leaving home tonight anyways." I breathed out a breath of relief when I hung up.

Thank God...

Several hours went by and I finished my home work. Charlie was working late tonight so I had the house to myself. I jumped when Edward and his family ran into the room.

"Bella," Alice said panicked, "please tell me Scarlett is home."

"She called a few minutes ago saying she was getting ready to leave," I replied, "What's wrong?"

"Demetri," Edward replied, "he's in Seattle hunting before they leave." I gasped and panicked.

"We have to get to her." They agreed and we rushed to the cars they drove here in. I sat in the front seat of Edward's car with Alice and Jasper in the back. The others followed behind us in Carlisle's car.

"Go faster Edward." I demanded.

"Stop side seat driving." He responded, but speed up anyway.

"Hurry Edward." Alice said then froze and so did Edward. He pulled the car over and stopped leaning his head down on the wheel.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked panicked worried about my best friend.

"We're too late." Alice whispered, "he found her."

**(Scarlett's POV) **

The library I went to in Seattle was exactly what I needed for research. They had all the books I needed and I spent hours there finishing up my paper. I remembered that I forgot to tell Bella I was staying here. Knowing her, she would worry about me. I sighed and pulled out my phone to tell her I was getting ready to leave. She scolded me about not contacting her sooner before I hung up.

I may be older than Bella, but she was the one who acted like the oldest. I've always viewed her as an older sister she was the one person who actually cared about me; besides my older brother.

I thanked the library employees before leaving. I parked my car a few blocks away from here and was walking back to my car when someone grabbed me. I yawned extremely tired then bumped into something hard. I fell backwards and landed on my butt.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly standing up, "I wasn't paying attention." I looked up to see an extremely pale man. He had dirty blonde hair and was dressed in an unusual outfit for this century. But the thing that made me panic was his bright red eyes.

A vampire; and not one like the Cullens.

"You should watch where you're going," he smirked, "especially since it's a big city."

I backed away then turned on my heel and ran down the nearest alley way.

**(Demetri's POV)**

"Well," Aro said as our private jet was being prepared for flight, "why don't you all go and hunt before we leave." Alec and Jane took off in one direction and I followed Felix in the direction of Seattle.

"I'll meet you back at the jet," Felix said as he walked away from me when we reached Seattle. I nodded and continued to walk down the empty street I was on.

_'Who to kill?'_ I thought as I walked along the streets of Seattle. I noticed a girl walking towards me. She was very beautiful and her long red hair softly blew around her face as the wind pick up a little. She yawned not paying attention to where she was walking then ran into me. She fell backwards and landed on her butt with a gasp.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly standing up, "I wasn't paying attention." She looked up at me and then froze.

"You should watch where you're going," I said with a smirk, "especially since it's a big city." Her hypnotic blue eyes widened in fear and she turned and ran down an alley.

_'A chase,'_ I thought slowly walking after her, _'how fun.'_

I quickly ran ahead of her and stopped, blocking her path. She froze when she saw me and ran down another street. I had fun for several minutes; running a head of her and blocking her path making her run another way. I was going to continue this game, but Felix sent me a text saying that the jet was almost ready to leave. I sighed and ran after the girl. I wrapped one arm around her waist and placed my free hand over her mouth.

"As the world's best tracker," I whispered in her ear, "I love a good chase, but I'm on a time limit." She tried to struggle against my hold as I moved down to her neck. I inhaled her scent then froze in place. I couldn't kill her and I didn't understand why. I spun her around and pushed her against the wall.

"Who are you?" I hissed annoyed that I couldn't kill her. She stopped struggling and locked her eyes with mine.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked

"Answer my question."

"Scarlett." She responded after a minute.

_'What a beautiful name.'_ I thought then mentally slapped myself. Again I tried to kill her and failed to. I couldn't kill her and I couldn't let her go; what do I do now?

Aro would probably know what to do. I wrapped my arms around her trapping her arms by her side then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You've captured my interest Scarlett," I whispered, "so from here on you belong to me." I pressed a nerve on her neck and a second later she passed out in my arms. I picked her up bridal style and walked down the alley.

_'Felix is going to get a kick out of this.'_ I thought.

"Demetri," Aro said as I entered the plane, "you weren't supposed to bring your meal." I laid the girl down on the couch and gave him my hand while Felix, Alec, and Jane stared at me curiously.

"Interesting." Aro muttered after releasing my hand, "very well you may keep her and I'm sure Marcus may have some answers for us." We looked at the girl when he phone started to ring. I reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone only to freeze when I saw who was calling.

"It's Bella Swan." I said looking at Aro and he frowned. He looked at the girl then sat down.

"Take her to the bedroom," he said, "I will contact Carlisle when we return to Italy."

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I slowly woke up on a soft bed. I sat up looked around and my eyes landed on the same vampire leaning against a wall watching me. I quickly sat up and moved away, almost falling off the bed.

"Where am I?" I asked and he tilted his head.

"On a private jet." He responded. Before I could speak another vampire walked into the room. He had long black hair and looked to be in his twenties.

"You're awake." He said with a smile, "good I have a question for you." I pursed my lips together and he continued.

"How do you know Bella Swan?" he asked and I froze. I didn't respond because I didn't know what to say. How did Bella know these vampires? Suddenly he was standing next to me and before I could react he grabbed my hand. His smile turned into a frown and he slowly walked out.

"I will need to speak to my brothers when we arrive." He muttered to himself and left the room while closing the door. I looked back at the other vampire who was still staring at me.

"Who are you?" I asked and he smirked.

"Demetri." He responded.

"Why am I still alive?" I whispered and jumped when he appeared next to me sitting on the bed.

"I already told you," he said, "you've captured my interest."

"Well I don't care," I said moving away, "now let me go home." He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"That's never going to happen," he said as I tried to push away. I gave up but kept my hands on his shoulders.

"Why not?" I asked softly and froze when I felt his lips brush the corner of my mouth and hated how much I liked it.

"Because you're mine." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Flight**

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I was locked in the jet's room while the Volturi, which is who they called themselves, was visiting a coven in Georgia. This was our third stop in the states and I learned that we were going to Italy. My stomach growled as I lay in the bed bored to death. I heard the jet engines start up and a second later the door opened. Demetri walked into a room carrying a box and...

Food!

I jumped up sitting on the bed staring at the food in his hand as he walked over.

"Here," he said handing me the box. I opened it to pull out a black laced dress. I glared up at him while he smirked at me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I believe it's a dress," he replied as if talking to a child and I rolled my eyes.

"I know what it is," I replied, "why did you give it to me?"

"Women in the Volturi are required to wear dresses," he said, "the ancients are very old fashioned."

"I'm not wearing it." I said putting the dress back in the box.

"Then I'll go ahead and throw away this food." He started to walk out and I huffed.

"Fine!" I said stomping into the bathroom with the dress.

I really hate wearing dresses...

**(Demetri's POV)**

I sat on a chair reading while Scarlett redressed. I smirked, amused, while she muttered to herself. The bathroom door opened and I froze when she walked out. The dress fit her perfectly and the color made her skin stand out more. I shifted in my seat while closing the book.

"Can I have my food now?" she asked crossing her arms. I motioned to the food I brought her and she grabbed it then sat in the chair across from me. I watched her eat wondering why she was so interesting to me.

"Don't I get shoes to go with this dress?" she asked looking at her bare feet when she was done eating.

"You won't need shoes," I replied, "you'll be living in my room."

"I'm not staying in your room," she said annoyed. I stood up and appeared in front of her placing my hands on the arms of the chair, trapping her.

"You will do what I say human." I hissed and she flinched away from me.

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I was completely terrified of the vampire in front of me. I didn't understand why he's keeping me alive and it worried me. He stood up removing his hands from the chair arms.

"You're mine now Scarlett," he continued, "so you obey me."

"Why should I?" I asked standing up to face him. Even when standing, he toward over me.

"Because a pet obeys its master." He said smirking.

"I am not a pet." I replied crossing my arms and froze as he started to circle me slowly.

"Humans are pets to us vampires," he said, "you should consider yourself lucky that I didn't kill you."

"Oh and like being a pet is better?" I said trying not to pay attention at how he looked at me while he circled around me. He stopped in front of me and wrapped an arm around my waist then pulled me close to him.

"It is," he replied, "all you have to do is be a good little pet. I provide you with food, shelter, cloths, and a care free life. Now does that sound so bad?"

"I am not a pet." I repeated, "I liked the life I had."

"Exactly," he said to my confusion, "it was the life you had; this is your new life." He released me and I fell backwards onto the bed when the jet took off. I sat up to see that Demetri was gone and sighed relieved.

_'I'm screwed.'_ I thought and laid back down staring at the ceiling. As I laid there, sleep slowly over came me and eventually I drifted off.

I woke up under the covers in a dark room. I was still on the jet and could hear the engines running. I jumped, startled, when cold fingers brushed my hair out of my face. When I tried to sit up, a strong arm held me down on my back. I looked up to see Demetri smirking at me.

"Let me up." I said and his smirk grew.

"I like you laying down." He said and tucked the blankets around me and hovered over me with his arms resting on either side of me. I tried to move my arms from under the covers, but couldn't because he kept them tucked under the blankets.

"Why me?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow, "I mean why didn't you kill me."

"To be honest," he said, "I don't know."

"What do you want from me?" I whispered and he tilted his head.

"I don't know." He said after a minute and I let out a long sigh. He got up off the bed and went to sit in the chair next to me. I sat up on my elbows and realized I was still in the stupid dress.

"Don't I get any pajamas?" I asked "I'd like to get undressed." He raised an eyebrow while his eyes darkened a shade and I felt my cheeks turn red.

_Bad phrasing,_ I thought, _bad, bad, bad phrasing! _

"Go ahead and undress then," he said smirking, "I don't mind." I let out a frustrated growl and laid back down while turning away from him. I heard him chucked and was glad he couldn't see the blush on my face.

"You are proving to be very entertaining." He said and I turned over to glare at him.

"I am not here to entertain you." I said and he appeared on the bed hovering over me again.

"I believe you are," he said, "after all that's why people get pets."

"No," I argued and he raised an eyebrow, "people get pets because they're lonely." There was silence between us and I could tell he was thinking about something. After a while he got off the bed and sat back down.

"Just get some sleep," he said, "we will arrive in Volterra in ten hours."

"I've been sleeping since I got on this jet," I complained, "I'm not tired anymore and I'm bored." He glared at me with bright red eyes.

"I'm going to need to train you." He muttered to himself and I shot up in bed glaring at him.

"I'm not a pet!" I said, "I don't need to be trained!" he was about to respond but looked at the door when it opened. A short blonde girl no older than seventeen poked her head into the room.

"Demetri silence you pet before I do!" she growled. I opened my mouth to argue, but was stopped when Demetri placed a hand over my mouth.

"Sorry Jane," Demetri said casually, "I will keep her under control." she glared at me one last time before closing the door. Demetri turned to me not removing his hand.

"This will be the last time I tell you this Scarlett, so get it in your head now," he hissed lowly, "You are mine now. I own you and you will do as I say. If you are a good little pet then your life will be fine. But if you continue to disobey me, then I will make your life a living Hell. Do you understand?" I nodded my head and he let out a sigh while removing his hand. I watched him open an overhead compartment and pull out a bag.

"Here," he said handing me a dark red shirt, "you can sleep in this; I will take you shopping when we get to Volterra." I grabbed the shirt and went into the bathroom to change; the shirt reached down to my mid thighs. When I walked out, Demetri was no longer in the room. I sat on the bed and looked out the window at the night sky. I shivered when cold are started to blow down on me, but refused to get under the covers.

I jumped a little when a large coat was draped around me. Demetri pulled me down while I put my arms through the long sleeves of his coat. He situated me so I was laying on his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

"I didn't mean to scare you Scarlett," he said, "I apologize for losing my temper." I was very confused by his sudden mood change; but I didn't speak because I refused to talk to him. He chuckled and rolled over so he could be on top of me.

"You are a very stubborn human," he said smiling, "I find it infuriating, yet amusing at the same time."

"Thank you." I muttered and he chuckled. He laid next to me and pulled me against him with my back to him.

"Sleep Scarlett," he whispered in my ear and I sighed. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note: **

So...I'm not very happy with how this story is going so far...I wasn't going to publish it or I was going to put a hold on it; However I decided to publish it to see what everyone thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Typical**

**(Scarlett's POV) **

I woke up to see the colors of a sunrise. I rolled over and wrapped my leg around, what I thought was a pillow.

"I like this position." I snapped my eyes open and looked up to see that I was laying on top of Demetri with my leg wrapped around his waist. I tried to move away, but he already had an arm holding me in place and his free hand was holding my thigh around his waist. I could feel my face getting redder by the second.

"Let me up." I said trying to move. This only made him chuckle.

"No," he said, "I think I like you right where you are." I tried to move away only to have him move me so I was straddling him and our faces were level. I glared at him while he smirked up at me. He held my waist and I realized that the shirt he gave me had moved up so my underwear was showing. Demetri chuckled and pulled me down so our chests were touching.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." He said while pulling the shirt down to cover my body.

"Let me up." I said again and he raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm," he hummed, "you should learn to speak to your master a little nicer."

"You are not-" I started but he cut me off.

"I am and you will start obeying me." He paused, "now what would you like?" I bit my lip and glared at his amused red eyes.

"Will you please let me up?" I asked as nicely as I could. His response was a smirk.

"That wasn't very convincing." He said, "you need to convince me."

"Just let me up now." I demanded. I gasped when he flipped us over so he was hovering above me between my legs.

"Come now Scarlett," he said, "there's still another five hours till we reach Volterra; I'd like to have you somewhat trained before we arrive."

"You-" I started and he raised his eyebrows.

"Choose your words carefully little pet." He said seriously and I shut my mouth.

"Good choice." He said then moved off of me. I breathed out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding and sat up while supporting my weight on my elbows. Demetri left the room and I took the chance to get dressed in the stupid dress he's making me wear. The door opened again and the smell of food hit me. I looked over to see Demetri holding a plate of French Toast. I sat up on the bed and reached for the plate only to have him pull it from me.

"Pets get treats when they've pleased their master," he smirked, "so far Scarlett, I'm not pleased." He placed the plate on a table and stepped in front of it so I couldn't see the food. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I'm not hungry anyways." I said only to hear my stomach growl a second later.

"You were saying?" Demetri teased and I bit my lip. Suddenly Demetri grabbed my wrists and pulled me off the bed. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close to him while he placed his free hand on the back of my neck.

"Now if you want your treat little pet I suggest you do as I ask." I bit my lip and waited for him to speak. After a minute he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Open your mouth and don't move." He whispered and after a second I slightly parted my lips. Before I could react he moved his lips to mine and inserted his tong into my mouth. I was beyond embarrassed when a small moan escaped as his tong explored my mouth. Before I could control myself, I moved my hands to his hair and felt him freeze. Suddenly he pulled away and his grip on my waist tightened. After a minute he released me and pushed me into the seat next to my food.

"Good girl." He said in a strained voice then handed me the food. I gladly accepted it and quickly ate while he sat on the edge of the bed watching me.

_'Awkward', _I thought, _very awkward, but damn is he a good kisser...' _I mentally slapped myself while gulping down my orange juice.

"Finished?" he asked eyeing my empty plate. I nodded and placed the plate back on the side table.

"Good," he said standing up, "now go back to sleep." I huffed and he glared at me.

"I'm not a cat," I said, "I can't sleep all day. I'm not tired anymore." He glared then smirked.

"Well if you're not tired," he said bending down to whisper in my ear, "I can think of a something to keep me entertained." I gulped and my heart picked up in speed.

"Actually," I said, "I'm very tired." He chuckled and moved away so I could lay in the bed. I lay on my side and looked out the window trying to find sleep, but it wouldn't come. I heard Demetri quietly flipping pages of a book as he read. After what seemed like hours, I drifted off into sleep.

**(Demetri's POV)**

I listened as Scarlett's heart beat slowed as she fell asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. The second I pressed my lips to hers, fires works exploded through my body. It took all my strength to not to take her right there. I let out a long sigh and tried to focus on my book.

"Wake up," I said shaking Scarlett awake after the jet landed. She mumbled and moved away from me. I sighed and just picked her up bridal styled and froze for a second when she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I walked with the others through the tunnels to the entrance of the castle. Gianna, our human secretary, looked at Scarlett curiously as we walked past her. Marcus and Caius came to welcome home their brother only to stop when they saw the human in my arms.

"What is this?" Caius hissed and Aro sighed and turned to Marcus.

"I was hoping you could tell us Marcus." He nodded and looked back at the girl then placed his hand in Aro's. Aro froze then nodded before turning to me.

"Take her to your room Demetri," he said, "then join us in the throne room." I nodded and walked to my room. I placed Scarlett on the bed and left the room. I closed the door and locked it knowing she would try and run if it were unlocked. I quickly ran to the throne room to find all members of the elite guard there.

"Now that Demetri is here," Caius scowled, "will you please explain what is with the human."

"She's his new pet." Alec said with a smirk and I glared at him.

"I honestly thought she was just an in flight snack." Felix said amused and I rolled my eyes while standing next to him.

"She's an annoyance." Jane muttered and Alec patted his twin on her shoulder.

"If everyone is finished," Aro said standing up and the room quieted down, "Marcus why don't you inform everyone who she is." Marcus smiled and stood up.

"Tell me Demetri," he said, "you couldn't kill her could you?" I felt all eyes on me.

"No." I muttered and Felix snickered while Alec and Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Why couldn't he kill her?" Caius asked clearly annoyed that no one was giving a straight answer.

"Patience brother." Aro said and turned to Marcus, "explain why he couldn't kill her."

"Because Scarlett is his soul mate." I felt all eyes on me and Felix burst out in to laughter.

"Congrats dude," he said slapping me on the shoulder, "I heard first impressions are everything."

"That's true," Alec smirked while leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, "I'm sure she loves being your pet." I glared at him while he chuckled. I glanced at Aro for help, but he was leaning back in his seat watching us in amusement.

"Wait!" Heidi said, "you made her your pet?"

"Yup," Jane said, "he even started to 'train' her on the flight here." She mimicked my voice when she said train.

"You are an idiot." Heidi said.

"I didn't know she was my soul mate!" I said in annoyance then stormed out and walked to the garden. I sat down on a bench and let out a frustrated grow.

"From what I heard in there," Marcus said walking up to me, "I would say you didn't make a great impression on her." I ran my hand through my hair and leaned back.

"No," I said, "first I tried to kill her; then I went and told her she was my new pet. I don't think it could get any worse."

"Well I'm sure you didn't do anything to upset her." He said sitting by me.

"Everything I did upset her," I confessed, "what do I do?" Marcus sighed and thought.

"I think you should continue to make her believe that you're keeping her as a pet." He said and I looked at him confused.

"Over time," he continued, "she will learn to love you; just make her a spoiled pet." He snickered and I let out a long sigh. Marcus patted my shoulder before leaving.

I met my soul mate. The person that is destined to be with me and I go and treat her like a pet making her hate me.

Typical...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Scarlett's POV) **

I woke up to find myself in a new room. I quickly sat up and looked around the dark room. The walls were a dark brick and the room itself was very large. The bed I was laying in was huge with a canopy over me. I looked around to see a large fire place with a three cushion couch across from it and a small coffee table in-between. On the other side of the room I saw a large desk with a very comfy looking chair. There was also a huge book shelf by the desk and a two cushion couch was in a corner.

**(Bed: On Profile Page)**

**(Couch: On Profile Page)**

I got off the bed and walked to the door that was on the opposite side of the bed. When I tried to open it, I discovered that it was locked. I looked around and saw a second door on one side of the fire place. I walked over to it to find out the room was a freaking huge bathroom. There was a large shower in one corner and a very large bathtub across from the shower. There was enough counter space for five people and the large mirror had a fancy design around it. I walked to the end of the bathroom where there were two doors across from one another. The first room was small and it was for the toilet. I shut the door and turned to the second door wondering what was behind. I put my hand on the door knob and hesitated before turning the knob and started to open the door. I peeked through the crack only to see a very dark room.

"Boo." I jumped and screamed at the voice behind me. I whirled around to face Demetri who was smirking with an eyebrow raised. I placed a hand on my chest and took a few deep breaths to calm my heart. I gasped when Demetri placed his hand over the hand that was resting on my chest.

**(Shower: On Profile Page)**

"Forgive me for scaring you," he said, but I could hear the amusement in his voice; "I just couldn't resist." I glared at him while he took my hand off my chest and entwined our fingers.

"Curiosity killed the cat Scarlett," he said while pulling me close to him, "lucky for you that is the closet."

"Lucky me." I muttered. Demetri opened the closet door and turned on the light. I felt my jaw hit the ground when I saw his closet. It was big, like the biggest closet I've ever seen; yet his clothes and shoes only took up one small cabinet. He had several red and black shirts along with black sports jackets and pants. The grey outfit he was currently wearing was the only somewhat light color outfit he had. He released my hand as I walked through the large, empty closet.

**(Closet: On Profile Page)**

"This is amazing," I said, "do you have any idea how many cloths you can fit in here?!" I looked at the large jewelry stand which was empty as well. I jumped a little when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back against his chest.

"I believe I found something my little pet likes." I rolled my eyes, but didn't speak because he was right. I loved cloths and shopping; if I told him that though, he would use it against me.

"Here," he said handing me a pair of one inch black heels, "put these on; I'm taking you shopping like I promised."

We've been to at least fifteen stores and Demetri told me that I could only buy red or black dresses. After a few moments of begging, he allowed me to buy dark purple dresses. Luckily, I'm not one for bright colors so I didn't really have a problem with buying dark colors.

I nibbled on my sandwich sitting alone at a table in the large food court. Demetri told me he had to go pick up something at a store. I was going to try and run when he was gone, but he told me if I did he would catch me before I got out of the mall. I sighed and took a sip of my soda while watching the people around me.

"I believe I'm going to get a huge credit card bill." Demetri said sitting down across from me. I looked around to see what he had to pick up, but realized he didn't have anything and all the bags were gone.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked looking at him.

"I took them to the car." He responded and I sighed. We fell into silence as I finished my dinner. Our last stop was a supermarket so I could by some shampoo along with other things he doesn't have that humans need.

"Bubble bath?" he asked as we walked out of the store.

"Duh," I replied as I sat in his Lamborghini, "you have a huge bathtub; of course I'm going to get bubble bath. Besides can't take a bath without bubbles covering me." I bit my tong when Demetri raised an eyebrow and smirked.

_'I really just need to shut up now.'_ I thought. Demetri chuckled at my expression as he drove back to the castle. When we arrived a boy that looked like that Jane girl was waiting for us in the lounge by the entrance.

"Aro needs you in the throne room now," he said, "but lock up your pet first." With that he smirked at Demetri and left. Demetri walked me to his room and placed the bags in the closet.

"You can organize your cloths however you like," he said, "just don't mess with my cloths." With that he left and I heard him lock the bedroom door.

**(Demetri's POV)**

I quickly arrived at the throne room only to stop at who was there. I quietly walked over to stand by Felix never taking my eyes off the vampires in the room. Carlisle and his family were here with Edward's human.

"Demetri," Aro said making me look at him, "I'm sure you remember the Cullens and Bella." I nodded and noticed that Aro looked a little mad.

"Aro," Carlisle said, "we're not here to cause trouble; we are just here to get Scarlett." I glared at him and held back a growl.

"I'm afraid Scarlett will not be leaving here my friend," Aro said, "it would appear she is Demetri's soul mate; of course you already knew that."

What?!

"We were just trying to keep her safe." Edward said and I growled at him.

"By hiding her from her soul mate?" Aro said his voice holding anger, "on top of that you told her about Vampires."

"We didn't-" Edward started.

"You did," Aro replied crossing his arms, "I allowed you to leave this place alive a few months ago; now I will give you the chance to leave my home again and no harm will come to your family."

"Aro can we not discuss this?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Aro said flatly, "it's against the law to separate soul mates Carlisle; you knew that and yet you went ahead and tried to hide Scarlett. On top of it, you told her about vampires. Your family is in a lot of trouble. I will say it again: Leave now and I will spare your lives. You will not come to this city again unless summoned." Edward was about to argue, but Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Very well." Carlisle said turning around to walk out with his family.

"And I expect that Bella will be turned soon." Aro said as they walked out. When they were gone Aro turned to me.

"Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri," he said and we stepped forward, "make sure they leave." We nodded and followed the Cullens at a distance. I relaxed when they were gone and walked back to the castle with the others.

"Really was hoping that they would disobey Aro," Alec muttered, "I was looking forward to a fight." I agreed mainly because I was beyond angry that they tried to keep my soul mate from me.

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I closed my eyes as the warm water surrounded me. After taking a shower to rinse off, I filled up the bath and got in. The bubbles surrounded me as I relaxed in the hot water.

"You should learn to lock the bathroom door." I jumped a little and looked up to see Demetri leaning against the counter.

"Are you kidding me," I said glad I decided to use the bubble bath, "get out."

"Why should I?" he asked smirking, "It's my bathroom." I glared at him while he walked over to the bathtub and sat on the edge.

"Did you unpack your clothes?" he asked talking like we were in the most casual situation.

"Yes." I muttered feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. He nodded and walked into the closed and I smiled an 'I'm innocent' smile when he walked back out.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked annoyed and I shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said and he glared.

"Tell me now Scarlett," he hissed a little and I sighed. I looked at the shower and he followed my gaze. He walked over to see all his cloths on the shower floor soaked.

"Oops," I said innocently, "I forgot I put them in there." Demetri growled and grabbed his cloths then stormed out of the room. I smiled and relaxed back into the tub. About ten minutes went by before Demetri came back.

"Time to get out." He said annoyed.

"I'm not done yet," I replied sinking into the tub. Demetri growled then unplugged the drain and the water started to slowly drain.

"Get out now." He said handing me a towel, "I will not ask again." I grabbed the towel and he walked out of the bathroom. After I dried off, I walked into the closet and got dressed into some pajamas. I was glad that Demetri allowed me to buy pajama pants and shirts. I walked into the bedroom only to freeze. Demetri was sitting on the couch by the fire place. His feet were stretched out in front of him resting on the coffee table. His long grey coat was off and his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his amazing muscles. The lit fire made his skin glow as he read a book.

_'He's hot,'_ I thought, _'holy shit, he's hot!'_ I mentally slapped myself and started to walk over to the bed only to have him stop me.

"Come here Scarlett," he said not looking up from his book. I slowly walked over to the couch trying not to stare at his chest. I sat down by him and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Those were very expensive custom cloths Scarlett," he said and I felt his eyes on me.

"It's just water." I muttered, "and you deserved it for being a jerk." He grabbed my waist and lifted me up so I was sitting on his lap with my legs resting in front of me on the couch. He placed a hand on my thigh and wrapped his other arm around my waist and held my hand.

"Little pet you haven't seen how big of a jerk I can be." He said and I looked up at his bright red eye, which were glowing due to the light of the fire. I bit my lip and he sighed.

"I'm sorry." I muttered hating that he could make me feel guilty so easily. I looked at the fire to avoid looking down at his exposed chest.

"You're very frustrating," he said still sounding annoyed.

"All pets are frustrating." I replied and he laughed. Demetri moved me so I was straddling him while I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I have something for you," he said and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked and he smirked and shook his head.

"No," he said, "you have to give me something first." I bit my and waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Instead he waited for me to try and figure out what he wanted. Demetri leaned back against the couch and waited. A light bulb went off in my head and I smiled a little making him raise an eyebrow. I leaned forward and placed my lips against his and he smiled. Before I could pull away, he moved one hand to my neck and deepened the kiss. I held back a moan when he slipped his tong into my mouth. After a minute he broke the kiss so I could breath, but after a few seconds he brought my lips back to his and I really hated how much I liked his kisses. A few minutes later he pulled away and when he opened his eyes I noticed that they were a darker shade of red.

"Good girl." He said again and I glared at him making him smirk. Demetri stood up suddenly and I hand to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck to keep from falling. Demetri carried me over to the bed and set me down then disappeared. He appeared a second later with a bag full of small boxes.

"Here," he said, "to go with your cloths." I pulled out the boxes one by one to find that it was all very expensive looking jewelry. There were five pairs of earrings, two bracelets, and two necklaces.

"Diamonds and gems." He said while sitting by me on the bed.

"Thanks," I said a little hesitantly, "but why?" I asked feeling like a bitch. I could tell he was about to respond casually, but a smirk appeared on his face.

"I like to spoil my pets." He teased and I rolled my eyes. I yawned realizing how tired I was and watched Demetri put the jewelry boxes back in the bag and set it aside. I crawled under the covers and slowly drifted. Before I fell asleep I felt Demetri kiss my forehead and say something, but I didn't hear him because I fell asleep.

**(Author's Note)**

Jewelry on Profile Page


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Promises**

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I woke up to an empty room. The room was very dark due to the blackout curtains, but when I walked over and opened them I was blinded by the bright light of the sun. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the now lit room spotting a tray on the desk. I walked over and lifted up a lit to see waffles, bacon, and eggs with orange juice. I ate slowly realizing that the food was still hot, so Demetri had just been in here not too long ago.

When I finished eating, I brushed my teeth and put on a black dress. I walked around the room wondering where Demetri was. After a while I sat by the lit fire and pulled out a book. I was in the middle of reading when I heard a buzzing noise. I got up and looked around, my eyes landing on Demetri's grey coat draped over a chair. I walked over to in and pulled my cell phone out of the pocket.

"Hello?" I whispered and relaxed when I heard Alice's voice.

"Scarlett," she said, "are you ok? We tried to get you back, but were kicked out of Volterra." She said in a rush and it took me a minute to process this.

"You came after me?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "but Demetri isn't giving you up and Aro said he's earned his right to have a new pet." I rolled my eyes.

"What do I do?" I asked and she sighed.

"I don't know yet," she admitted, "we're working on it; for now keep your phone hidden and I will call you when it's safe."

"Ok," I said, "how's Bella?"

"She misses you," Alice replied then when silent, "it's time to go; hide your phone and I'll talk to you soon." The line went dead before I could respond. I hid my cell in the closet with some of my cloths knowing Demetri wouldn't look there. I went back to the fire place to sit down and read. I didn't realize how much time had passed until the door opened, but it wasn't Demetri.

"Hello miss Scarlett," a human girl said walking in with a tray, "I'm Gianna and I've brought your lunch."

"Thanks," I said smiling and she nodded quickly taking my plate from this morning and leaving. A few more hours went by and I started to get beyond bored. I walked over to the window ledge and sat down looking over the castle grounds. A large group of humans walking into the castle caught my eyes and I was about to start pounding on the glass to get their attention; however, familiar strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"I apologize for not being here half the day," Demetri said while pulling me close to him, "my presence was needed in the throne room." He stepped in front of me with his arms still around my waist.

"Did Gianna get you some food?" he asked and I nodded and looked back out at the window.

"Why are those people coming into the castle?" I asked and his gaze followed mine, but I had the feeling he already knew what I was talking about.

"Tourists," he responded flatly.

"Why would you be giving humans tours of this place?" I asked and he looked at me with dark red eyes. Demetri didn't respond to my question, he just looked at me with those dangerous eyes. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head and I realized why the humans were here. I felt the tears form in my eyes and I tried to get out of Demetri's arms; he only held on tighter.

"How could you?" I whispered tears running down my cheeks.

"It's how we survive," he responded with a tone I couldn't recognize. Demetri eventually let me go and I ran into the bathroom and heard him leave the bedroom. After I calmed down a little I ran a bubble bath and got in feeling my tears come back. I shook with sobs while I sat in the hot water with the thick bubbles around me; I didn't even hear Demetri walk in. He had knelt down by the tub and wiped my tears away with one hand.

"Why do you cry for those people?" he asked, "you didn't know them." I tried to move my face away from his hand, but wasn't successful. I finally looked at him to see that his eyes were back to a bright red. I physically flinched away from him and thought I saw hurt cross his eyes, but he covered it up so quickly that I couldn't be sure.

"I won't hurt you." He said in the softest tone I've heard from him. I shook my head and looked away from him.

"But you still kill people," I said. Demetri let out a frustrated growl.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it," he said, "this is your life now and we kill humans to survive or keep them as entertainment."

"You're a monster." I muttered. He didn't respond, instead he just got up and walked out after unplugging drain making the water go down. When the water had drained I decided to get out and get dressed. When I walked out, Demetri was sitting as his desk staring out the window with a blank expression. The gilt of calling him a monster hit me and I really hated it. I quietly walked over to the couch by the fire and continued to read. After awhile, I heard Demetri leave room and lock the door. I laid down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up by Demetri softly shaking me. I sat up and stretched then looked around realizing that the sun was setting outside. I finally looked at Demetri who was holding a large bag towards me.

"Get dressed," he said setting the bag down, "do your hair up nice too."

"Why?" I asked and he turned to walk into his bathroom.

"Because I said so." He responded and I rolled my eyes. I pulled out a long black elegant dress from the bag. There was also a pair of very fancy one inch heels. I looked up at Demetri when he walked out wearing an all black outfit. I was used to him in this outfit because it was the one he 'was required' to wear around the castle.

"Go get dressed now," he said, "you have thirty minutes." I didn't argue because I figured that I've pissed him off plenty today. It took me twenty five minutes to get fully dressed and I hated how much I loved the dress. I walked out of the bathroom and Demetri was leaning against the wall waiting for me holding a large coat. He helped me put the coat on and led me to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly as he drove out of town.

"A place I think you might like." He said ending the conversation. The drive was about forty minutes before we arrived at a small dining musical theater. We sat in silence as I ate my food and the show soon started. The show was Mamma Mia, which happened to be my favorite musical. When intermission came I stood up to stretch and felt Demetri keep a hand on my dress; probably so I wouldn't run away. When I sat back down, he moved his seat next to mine and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just play along," he said, "or you'll attract attention." I looked around and noticed that there were a few guys staring at me. I giggled making Demetri look down at me.

"If that's what you're worried about then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I go flirt with those guys that are staring at me." I felt Demetri stiffen as the play started up again and I smiled in accomplishment. After a few minutes I felt Demetri take his arm off my shoulders and move to hold my hand. He brought that hand to his lips for a brief second then leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I do not care," he whispered, "because in the end you are mine and mine alone." He returned his attention back to the play while I tried to calm my heard which had pick up in pace when he said that.

Demetri helped me into my coat when the play ended. As we walked back to his car, he linked my arm through his. When we reached the car, he turned me around and trapped me between him and the car with his hands on the hood, by my head.

"Do not make assumptions that I am a monster Scarlett," he said looking into my eyes, "you don't know me; all creatures kill to survive, it's a part of life."

"But-" I started but he cut me off.

"No buts," he said opening the door for me and I got in while he flashed over to the driver's seat, "that's how life works." I sighed and looked out the window as he drove back to the castle. The car drive was about forty minutes and it was dead silent until he broke it.

"We didn't choose this life you know," he said and I looked at him.

"What?"

"Vampires," he explained, "the majority of us didn't get to choose this life; it was forced onto us."

"Why kill humans though?" I asked, "I mean the Cullens prove that animal blood works." He shook his head and sighed.

"No it doesn't," he said, "animal blood weakens vampires, plus it goes against our natural instinct. The vampires that drink from animals can't control their thirst as well; they have to hunt once a week. Those who drink human blood can go two to three weeks without drinking because it satisfies our instinct." I pursed my lips together not wanting to admit that his explanation made sense.

When we got back to the castle I took a shower before getting into bed. When I was under the covers, I felt a shift of the cover and in the next second Demetri was laying next to me. He turned me around to face him and cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"I may kill humans to survive Scarlett," he said softly to my surprise, "but I promise that I will never hurt you." I turned away from him to where my back was to him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I murmerred.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Alec **

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I woke up when I heard someone moving around the room. I looked around to see Demetri dressed in the grey outfit he was wearing when I met him in Seattle. I rolled over and closed my eyes and a few seconds later I felt Demetri sit on the bed.

"Scarlett." He said brushing my hair out of my face. My response was a mumbled and I heard him chuckle.

"You can go back to bed after I talk to you." He said pulling me up and I opened my eyes.

"What now?" I asked annoyed and he smirked.

"I have to leave on a mission," he said, "I'll be gone for a few days. Gianna will be bringing you food and I gave her permission to take you down to the kitchen sometimes." He paused for a minute before continuing.

"You will stay with Gianna at all times when you're out." He said sternly, "she has orders to keep you locked in my room all other times." I bit my lip and he leaned closer to me.

"Don't bother to try and run," he said, "the guards have orders to stop you if you're seen leaving the castle and even if you get away there's nowhere on Earth that you can hide from me." My heart started to pick up and I knew he could hear it.

"Do you understand Scarlett?" he asked I nodded. I didn't move when he leaned in and pursed his lips to mine for a minute.

"Stay out of trouble little pet." He said with a smirk before leaving and locking the door. I waited a while before jumping out of bed and running to the closet. The second I entered, my cell phone range and I picked it up.

"I know what you're thinking," Alice said on the other line, "now is not the time to run, but I will let you know right away when that time is." I sighed and hung up after saying goodbye. I decided to get dressed and walked out to find breakfast already there. I ate slowly wondering what I was going to do; at least with Demetri here I had something to do even if it was being bossed around.

Hours went by and I way laying on the bed bored to death. Gianna had come in and brought me lunch telling me that she'd take me down to the kitchen for dinner. I was reading a new book when Gianna walked in as the sun started to set.

"Scarlett," she said and I sat up, "would you like to help cook dinner." I smiled and followed her out to the kitchen trying, but failing, to memorize the halls we walked through. Gianna and I cooked our dinner together and were sitting at the kitchen table eating. She left to go make a call and thirty minutes had passed and she still didn't return. I washed the dishes and poked my head out of the kitchen to look around the hall. I wasn't going to try to run, but I didn't want to wait for Gianna to take me back to Demetri's room. So I decided to walk back to his room by myself; which didn't work out. I had walked down several halls and had to admit that I was beyond lost. I was in the middle of deciding which hall to take when a voice made me jump.

"Now how did a human get in here?" I turned around to see a tall guy with short black hair leaning against the wall.

_'Not good.' _I thought as he looked at me with his dark red eyes. I backed against a wall as he moved towards me and leaned down to my neck.

"You smell good." He said, but before he could move closer someone pushed him away from me and he slammed into a wall. I looked next to me to see that boy that looked a lot like Jane glaring at the guy while he stepped in front of me.

"You should learn not to touch what isn't yours Santiago," he hissed, "now leave before I kill you." Santiago ran away without a second glance, but I didn't relax because I was still in the presence of an unknown vampire. After a second he turned to me and his red eyes looked me over as I bit my lip.

"You're not supposed to be roaming these halls alone," he said in a very deadly tone, "you were supposed to stay with Gianna."

"I just didn't want to be a bother," I said and he huffed while crossing his arms.

"And how's that working out for you?" he asked and I sighed.

"Not so well." I shifted under his stared, "I guess I was just getting bored and tired of waiting."

"So was almost getting killed entertaining enough?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No." I replied, "but I'll have to deal with what I can get." He rolled his red eyes at my answer. He turned away and started to walk down the hall.

"Follow me," he said and I paused making him stop.

"Unless you want to have another near death experience." He teased darkly and I quickly ran up to him making him smirk. We walked, well he walked I had to jog, down the hall in silence.

"Could you slow down please?" I asked and heard him muttered something, but he slowed down anyways. After another few minutes we reached Demetri's room.

"Don't wonder around again." He said pushing me into the room and I heard the door lock.

"Nice to meet you too." I muttered then walked over the bed.

* * *

The next afternoon Gianna took me back to the kitchen and I kept apologizing for walking off. She smiled and said it was fine, but asked for me to not do it again.

"I have work to do," she said when we reached the kitchen, "your food is all ready." She looked at the door a little worried then took off.

_'What was that about?'_ I thought walking into the kitchen and nearly jumping out of my skin. The boy that helped me yesterday was lounging in one of the dining chairs smirking at my reaction to his presence.

"W-why are you here?" I stuttered and he tilted his head while resting his feet on the table.

"My reasons are mine alone," he said then looked at a plate of food on the table, "are you not hungry?" I slowly walked over to the seat with my food and sat down. I tried to focus on my food, but could feel his eyes on me.

"Could you please stop staring at me?" I said annoyed while looking at him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he teased.

"Kind of," I admitted and he tilted his head.

"Why?" he asked and I stared at him confused.

"What?"

"Why does me watching you eat make you uncomfortable?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"It just does." I responded.

"That's not an answer Scarlett." He said and I froze.

"How do you know my name?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'm the one asking questions," he said, "now answer my question before I lose patience."

"I just don't like people watching me eat," I said.

"Why?" he asked and I wondered why he wanted to know all this.

"I don't know," I replied, "it's a human thing." He tilted his head looking confused, but didn't say anything else. I quickly finished my lunch and washed my dishes trying to ignore his stares. Trying is the key word here. I sighed and leaned back against the counter while looking at the kitchen doors.

"When will Gianna be back?" I asked wanting to get out of this situation.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked from right next to me and I jumped. I hit my wrist against the counter when I jumped.

"Ouch." I muttered holding my wrist, "that's going to bruise." His cold hand grabbed my hurt wrist and he examined my red skin with curiosity.

"The fragility of humans never ceases to amaze me." He murmured while releasing my wrist. His eyes drifted to the doors and a second later Jane walked in.

"Sister," he said in a greeting tone. So they were siblings; I'm guessing that they're also twins.

"Brother why are you here?" she asked while glaring at me, "never mind Aro wishes to see us." He nodded and they left without another word and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. A few minutes went by and Gianna walked in. She took me back to Demetri's room and told me she would bring up dinner. I took a bath because I had nothing else to do. Demetri didn't even have a radio or TV and I wondered how he survived.

* * *

The next day Gianna woke me up early and took me down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"I have to run to town," she said as we stopped in front of the kitchen, "when you're done eating please go back to Demetri's room." I nodded and watched her leave. I had the way back to Demetri's room memorized, so I didn't worry about getting lost again. I walked into the kitchen and almost jumped out of my skin again. Jane's brother was leaning against the counter by the stove examining a package of bacon.

"Do you really intend to eat this?" He asked looking up at me with a baffled expression. I slowly walked over to him and pulled out a pan.

"After it's cooked." I said reaching for the package. He handed it to me and watched me cook my bacon and eggs along with some toast. He sat in the same spot as he did yesterday and watched me eat to my great annoyance. He leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the table. I swallowed my food and took a sip of my orange juice.

"That's rude you know." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Putting your feet on the table when someone is eating," I explained, "it's rude."

"Why?" He asked and I sighed.

"Never mind." I muttered returning to my meal. He made no move to move his feet from the table. When I finished with my breakfast I started to walk out of the kitchen to return to Demetri's room.

"You sure seem to be in a hurry to be bored." He said walking next to me.

"Why do you care?" I asked stopping and he followed.

"I am a curious creature," he said, "you've peaked my curiosity."

"Glad I could be entertaining to the vampires." I muttered and started to walk away.

"You should consider yourself lucky," he said walking next to me again, "not may humans can peak a vampire's curiosity."

"Lucky me." I muttered walking quicker and he easily matched my pace.

"Come now human," he said, "can you not answer my question?"

"Would you leave me alone if I did?" I asked stopping and he smirked.

"Probably not." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even know your name." I said crossing my arms.

"Alec," he replied and I paused.

"Fine Alec," I said, "what do you want to know?" he smirked and before I could react he was throwing questions at me as we sat down in Demetri's room. Alec didn't want to know about me, he was asking about other human things. Most of it included school, music, and other human things such as eating. After a while I caught on to something in his tone when he spoke about humans.

"Why are you asking me all this?" I asked, "I mean you talk about humans as if they were-"

"Vermin." He said cutting me off and I stared at him.

"I am merely curious about human things," he said, "but I could care less about the lives of humans. They are noting but food in my eyes." I bit my lip and hesitated.

"Then why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Why throw away a perfect chance to have my questions answered?" he said, "I can't harm you since your Demetri's-" he paused for a moment as if catching himself on what he was about to say, "pet." He finished after a minute and I stared at him. Suddenly Alec stood up and looked at the door; a second later Demetri walked in.

"Alec." Demetri said sounding a little confused as he looked at Alec then me. Alec nodded and walked out while saying something to Demetri in a language I didn't understand. I watched Demetri nod and close the door after Alec left.

"What did I tell you about wondering around the castle?" he asked annoyed while walking up to me. I huffed and crossed my arms. I can't believe Alec told him about what happened.

"Scarlett." Demetri said sounding mad.

"To not to." I said and he let out a frustrated growl.

"You could've been hurt," he said, "I'm glad that I asked Alec to watch you." I paused.

"You asked him to babysit me?" I asked shocked.

"Alec's words were 'pet sit,'" Demetri replied, "but yes I did."

"Why?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Did I not promise that you would not be hurt?" he said, "I was simply keeping my promise." I rolled my eyes.

"You said that you wouldn't hurt me," I said, "and you've already broken that promise because keeping me here is hurting me." Demetri opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. I watched as he ran his hand through his hair and walked out of the room while locking the door.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

I walked out of my room feeling beyond upset. Scarlett was right; I broke my promise before I even made it. No matter what I do I'm going to hurt her. I took her away from her life and that hurt her. But if she tries to leave me, she'll still hurt because of the soul mate connection.

"I take it as your love life isn't going so well." Alec said walking up to me as we walked down the hall and I huffed

"I can't have a love life when there's no love from Scarlett." Alec sighed then chuckled.

"Well you can always get her a collar and leash." He said and I glared at him while he walked away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Marcus.

"Just be patient Demetri," he said, "it takes time to fall in love."

"I know." I muttered and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**hapter 9: You Can't Hide From Me**

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I stretched when I woke up the next morning to realize that I was alone. I sighed and got up, dressed, and ate. Just out of curiosity I walked over to the room door and turned the handle. I was beyond shocked when the door opened. I ran into the closet and grabbed my phone and some money from Demetri's coat pocket. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the hall and quickly walked to where I knew the kitchen was. When I reached the kitchen I was able to locate and exit and ran out of the castle.

I quickly jumped on a bus that was leaving Volterra. I breathed out a long breath once I was out of Volterra then realized I had no idea where I was going. At this point though I didn't care. My cell phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Scarlett," Alice said, "I got you a plane ticket your bus is going to Venice and you need to get straight to the airport. Your plane is going to England I got you a hotel there and we will meet you there as soon as we can."

"Thanks Alice." I said then hung up. For some reason the idea of not being with Demetri anymore hurt, but I pushed the feeling aside and was relieved to finally be leaving Italy.

The second my plane landed in England I went to the hotel Alice told me to go to. When I was in the safety of my room I collapsed on the bed feeling beyond tired. As I drifted off to sleep I thought I heard my cell phone ring, but dismissed it as nothing.

* * *

When I woke up it didn't escape my notice that I was under the covers. I was startled because I didn't remember climbing under the covers last night. However I relaxed remembering that the Cullens were coming for me. I sat up a little to see if any of them were here then jumped when my eyes landed on a certain vampire.

Demetri was sitting in a chair by my bed looking very angry, yet somewhat relieved. I tried to get out of the bed quickly, but he appeared by me and pushed me down while hovering above me.

"You have no idea how mad I am right now Scarlett." He hissed glaring at me and my heart picked up in speed.

"Just what were you thinking?" he hissed, "did I not tell you to stay in the castle?!" I didn't respond and he growled making me jump.

"Answer me Scarlett." He growled.

"I just wanted to go home." I whispered, "back to the Cullens." Demetri growled again and his hands on either side of me clenched into fists in the sheets.

"How many time do I have to tell you that you belong to me?" he hissed, "Volterra is your home and if you think you can run away and not get in trouble you're wrong." I bit my lip and froze when he leaned down to my neck. I felt his teeth graze the spot where my pulse was and I closed my eyes completely terrified.

Suddenly I heard and felt Demetri let out a long breath. He wrapped an arm around me and supported his weight with the other.

"You stupid girl," he murmured his lips brushing against my neck, "I was so worried." At this point I was beyond confused. My brain just couldn't keep up with Demetri's mood swings; and he calls me infuriating. I gasped when he licked and nibble along the base of my neck in a playful way. After a minute he pulled away and sat up while pulling me with him.

"Come," he said grabbing my hand, "we are leaving now." I didn't argue. Instead I quietly followed him out of the hotel and to a waiting car. He drove us back to the airport and we boarded the Volturi's private jet. Demetri walked me to the bed room as the jet took off.

"Sit." He commanded and I quickly sat down on the bed. Demetri sat by me on the bed and looked deep in thought.

"Because of your action," he said after a minute, "you will no longer be allowed to leave my room." I bit my lip and he continued.

"When I'm not in the castle Alec will be watching you and I will tell him not to let you out. You will also no longer be able to see Gianna." I opened my mouth to argue, but quickly shut it when he growled a little. After a moment of silence he made me climb into bed and a few seconds later he was under the covers with me. I didn't argue when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back against his chest. I shivered when his teeth grazed my ear.

"When I am no longer mad at you," he whispered, "I will set you free and allow you to run. I will even give you a head start."

"What?" I asked confused turning to look at him only to see his red eyes glowing with excitement.

"I will let you run. You can go where ever you want; hide were ever you want." He said then rolled on top of me.

"Because in the end Scarlett I will always find you," he brushed his lips against, "no matter where you go or how far you go; you can't hide from me." A shiver spread through my body at his words. I really hated how much of an effect he was having on me. But he was right; even if the Cullens helped me I couldn't hide from him. He was the best tracker in the world.

"Then I won't run or try to run." I whispered and he smirked.

"Good girl." He purred and kissed me. I sighed and gave in, my hands traveling to his hair. I will have to call Alice and tell her to give up on helping me. I didn't want the Cullens to get into trouble because of me.

**Author's Note:**

Hope everyone had a great Christmas!

Sorry it's not very long.

Please Review because I'm starting to lose confidence in my stories.

I will not be able to update until after Jan. 2 going out of town so sorry :( I will be writing though during that time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Marked**

**(Demetri's POV)**

Scarlett was fast asleep when I stepped out of the room. I didn't bother to lock the door because I wasn't going to be gone for very long. I walked down to the throne room where everyone was already waiting. Felix was restraining a newborn that almost revealed our secret last night.

"Glad you could join us Demetri," Aro smiled and I grabbed one of the newborn's arms while Felix held the other.

"Now," Aro said looking at the newborn, "will you tell us who created you?" he struggled against our hold.

"I already told you," he hissed, "I don't know." This continued on for several hours. I didn't expect this trial to last so long, but I wasn't worried about Scarlett. Even if she tried to run, she had nowhere to go. This still didn't stop me from getting impatient. Finally Aro gave us the word and Felix and I killed him. As soon as we were dismissed, I ran straight to my room only to find the door open. I walked in to find no sign Scarlett. Growling, I followed her scent down the hall and out of the castle. I ran my hand through my hair and stormed back into the castle. I was beyond angry, but I was also very worried about Scarlett; anything could happen to her.

"Lose your pet already?" Alec smirked as I walked into the throne room. I glared and him while giving Aro my hand.

"Go after her Demetri," Aro said, "bring her back and don't make a habit of this."

"Yes sir." I muttered and ran out of the castle. I followed her scent to a bus stop and muttered. I focused on my gift and tracked her to Venice; however when I finally caught up with her I was surprised to find that she had boarded a plane to England.

How did she get a ticket?

I didn't have time to think about that. I boarded the next flight to England which took off two hours after Scarlett's flight. She had help from someone in order to get the plane ticked. I had a pretty good idea who helped her too.

"Can I help you?" the hotel attendant asked when I walked into the hotel Scarlett's scent led to. I hoped my suspicion was correct or I would have to kill her.

"I'm Mr. Cullen," I said, "I believe my friend has already checked in under my name."

"Oh yes," she smiled, "she just arrived a couple hours ago; here's the key your room is 902."

"Thank you." I said and walked off to the elevator. When I entered the room Scarlett was laying on the bed fast asleep. I closed and locked the door then walked over to her relived, yet still furious. I picked her up and tucked her under the covers before taking a seat in a chair by the bed. I pulled out my cell phone and called Aro.

"Did you find her?" Aro answered.

"Yes sir," I replied, "and I found out that the Cullens were helping her. They bought her a plane ticket to England and got her a hotel room under their name."

"I will have a talk with Carlisle," he said sounding angry, "Now you bring Scarlett back as soon as you can. When you get back I want to talk to her."

"Yes sir." I said and hung up. I sat in my seat trying to calm down, but the more I thought about today the more upset I got. My eyes landed on a cell phone on the table. I picked it up to realize it was her phone which I thought I took from her. I flipped though the call history to find out that her past ten calls has been to Alice. I growled a little and put the phone in my pocket.

As the sun came up Scarlett stirred in her sleep. She sat up a little and her heart bet a little faster then calmed down. She was clearly thinking that the Cullens were here. She sat up and scanned the room then jumped when her eyes landed on me. She tried to quickly get out of bed, but I appeared by her and pushed her down on the bed while hovering over her.

"You have no idea how mad I am right now Scarlett." I hissed and her heart sped up.

"Just what were you thinking?" I continued, "did I not tell you to stay in the castle?!" when she didn't respond I growled making her jump.

"Answer me Scarlett." I growled.

"I just wanted to go home." She whispered, "back to the Cullens." I growled again and clenched my hands into the sheets to keep from hurting her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you belong to me?" I hissed, "Volterra is your home and if you think you can run away and not get in trouble you're wrong." She froze when I moved my lips to her neck. I let my teeth graze her pulse point at the base of her neck. I was going to bite her and taste her blood marking her as mine in the process. But my throat was burning because I haven't fed in a couple weeks. If I bit her now I could accidently kill her or turn her. I let out a long breath and wrapped an arm around her while supporting my weight with the other.

"You stupid girl," I said as I brushed my lips against her neck, "I was so worried." Since I couldn't bite her right now, I decided to go with the next best thing. She gasped when I licked her neck then nibbled at the base of her neck in a playful way. After a minute I pulled away knowing her neck will be bruised from my bits in a few minutes.

"Come," I said standing up while grabbing her hand, "we are leaving now." She followed me without arguing and I drove us to the private jet that was waiting for us. Aro sent it down last night when I told him where we were. The second we entered the plane I took her to the bedroom and shut the door as jet prepared to take off. The jet wasn't going to be able to take off for another three hours. Then the flight to Italy was another two hours.

"Sit." I commanded and Scarlett sat on the bed. I sat by her thinking about what I was going to do now. Finally I decided and spoke.

"Because of your action," I said, "you will no longer be allowed to leave my room." She bit her lip and I continued.

"When I'm not in the castle Alec will be watching you and I will tell him not to let you out. You will also no longer be able to see Gianna." Alec would never let her get away and he would probably scare her into staying. I didn't want her getting attached to Gianna because I knew her time was coming to an end. Scarlett opened her mouth to speak, but my growl cut her off.

"Now lay down," I said, "the jet will take off in three hours." She obeyed and got under the covers. I took off my shoes and climbed under the covers with her. I pulled her back against my chest and smirked when she shivered as my teeth grazed her ear.

"When I am no longer mad at you," I whispered, "I will set you free and allow you to run. I will even give you a head start."

"What?" she asked confused turning to look at me only to see the excitement in my eyes.

"I will let you run. You can go where ever you want; hide were ever you want." I continued then rolled on top of her.

"Because in the end Scarlett I will always find you," I brushed my lips against hers, "no matter where you go or how far you go; you can't hide from me." She knew that was the truth. She knew I was the best tracker in the world. I just wanted to prove it to her.

"Then I won't run or try to run." She whispered to my surprise. After a second I smirked glad that I had finally won.

"Good girl." I purred then kissed her. I smiled against her lips when her hands drifted to my hair. I had to break the kiss after a minute and tell her to sleep because I knew I was too thirsty to continue the kiss without harming her.

When we arrived at Volterra I took Scarlett to Aro's office and left her to go feed. Luckily Heidi had saved a human for me from earlier in the day. The woman was locked up in a guest room because our dungeons were full with vampires.

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I sat across from Aro at his desk in his large office. When Demetri left he spoke.

"That was a stupid move Scarlett." He said sternly, "did the Cullen's help you?" I didn't respond because I didn't want to get them in trouble. Aro was about to speak but the door opened to reveal one of the men that ruled with him.

"I'll take care of this Aro," he said. Aro hesitated for a minute then nodded and left.

"Scarlett," the man said sitting on a couch and patting the spot next to him. I slowly walked over and sat by him.

"My name is Marcus," he said and I looked at my hands.

"Child that was a stupid move," he said, "so I would suggest you don't try to run again. Now, I will convince my brothers to give the Cullens a pass; but this will be the last time it happens."

"Thank you," I said, "they were just trying to help me." Marcus was silent for a minute.

"Child do not listen to what people tell you," he said and I looked at him confused, "I will not go into details, but I will tell you that the Cullens have lied to you about a few things."

"Why?" I asked not sure if I believed him, but his eyes held nothing but the truth.

"That is for you to find out," he smiled, "Demetri wants to take care of you, so please stop worrying him." He grabbed my hand and became serious, "open your heart and you will see what I mean." He kissed my forehead before leaving the office leaving me in a very confused state. A minute later Demetri walked in and took me back to his room.

"Take a shower," he said sounding distracted. I took a long shower thinking about what Marcus said. Eventually I got out and dressed into pajamas then walked into the room.

"Aro has called the Cullens," he said when I walked in; "they will no longer be in contact with you."

"Ok." I said and watched him pull out my cell phone from his pocket.

"You will no longer need this." He said and was about to crush it but I stopped him.

"No wait!" I said grabbing his arm, "that's the only number my brother has to reach me on; please just let me keep it so I can talk to him when he calls." Demetri looked into my eyes for a minute then handed me the phone.

"Delete all your other contacts first." He said and I did. The only contact that remained was my brother's. When I finished he took the phone back and set it on his desk. I sat down on the bed relieved and he was next to me in a second.

"Lay down Scarlett." He said and I did. He hovered over me like always, his eyes back to a bright red.

"Umm," I said, "thank you for letting me keep my phone." He sighed and leaned closer to me.

"Your welcome," he said, "now don't move."

"What are you going to do?" I asked worried and he brushed his lips against mine.

"I want to taste your blood," he said, "and mark you as mine." Now how am I supposed to respond to that?

"Will it hurt?" I whispered.

"For a second." He responded truthfully.

**(Demetri's POV) **

Scarlet fell into silence after I responded. Her heart started to beat a little faster and I wrapped an arm around her and lay on top of her making sure to keep my weight off her.

"I will not kill you," I said, "I care too much for you to do that. I will not turn you either because I am not ready for that."

"But you do have intensions to turn me?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, "but that day is long off." She bit her lip and then closed her eyes. I kissed her then moved my lips to the base of her neck. I made sure all the venom was out of my mouth before I bit into her pulse point. She gasped then whimpered in pain as her blood flowed into my mouth. I drank her blood for a second before pulling away and sealing the wound with my venom. My mark now showing on the base of her neck. I pulled her under the covers and pulled her into my arms. I wiped off tears that had escaped her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"You're ok." I said as I stroked her hair with one hand keeping my other arm around her waist. She sighed and opened her eyes to look at me.

"I guess it was like getting a tattoo." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a tattoo?" I asked

"Two." She replied and showed me her inner right wrist. There was a small cross there and the word 'Faith.'

"Are you religious?" I asked and she sighed.

"Kind of," she said, "I mean the home me and my brother grew up in was one hundred percent Christian."

"Oh," I muttered, "where's the second tattoo?" she lifted the same arm and there was a larger cross on her inner arm with a ribbon wrapped around it. The words "Mom and Dad" were written in the ribbon. I was about to ask, but she answered my unspoken question.

"My parents died when I was fifteen; right before I entered high school," she said, "My older brother was nineteen at the time and had to fight child services to keep me. Luckily our father was in the military and had connections in high places. One of his closest friends, a general, was able to convince the state to allow my brother to take care of me."

"That must have been very hard for you." I murmured and she sighed.

"It was," she said, "however Bella helped me out a lot and I was able get through my first two years of school thanks to her. I graduate early, the same year she moved to Forks." Before I could speak she rolled over, her back to me. I pulled her against me and spoke very softly.

"You are a very strong and brave human." I said then spoke truthfully, "I'm glad you're mine."

"I bet you say that to all your pets." She muttered and I chuckled.

"No Scarlett," I said, "just you and only you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope everyone had a great New Years!

I also have another story coming out! :) Here's the preview:

Jasper and Alice broke up because they both knew they weren't mats. Jasper stayed with the Cullens for a while, but the Major is starting to take control again. Jasper leaves in fear that he'll hurt the Cullens and when he does Alice has a vision that his true mate is in Volterra the only problem: Aro already found her and gave her to Alec to be his mate. When the Major finally comes for his mate, will Aro risk infuriating the God of War. The one vampire the Volturi couldn't win against. Will the Major's mate be able to leave Alec? The person she's been with since she woke up as a vampire. More importantly: Will Alec let Jasper taker her away?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: My Innocent Girl**

**(Demetri's POV)**

I was sitting on my couch reading while Scarlett slept. It was eleven at night and she went to bed early because she was tired from her recent trip. I jumped a little when her cell phone started buzzing on the table next to the bed. I held back a laugh when Scarlett mumbled and tried to reach the phone. I watched as she finally grabbed it and took the call while I prepared to take the phone if it was one of the Cullen's.

"Hello?" Scarlett mumbled while rolling onto her back.

"We haven't spoken in a month and that's how you answer your phone. I feel very loved little sister." Scarlett shot up into a sitting position with a bright smile.

"Ethan!" she said with a bright smile.

"What's going on little sis?" he asked, "and why are you sleeping; it's the middle of the day in the states."

"Oh," Scarlett said and looked at me, "well I'm actually in Italy on a study abroad program."

"That's great!" he said, "how are your papers coming along?" Scarlett bit her lip looking upset.

"Their going." She said.

"That didn't sound very confident."

"Well," Scarlett bit her lip, "I accidently left my laptop in the states at Bella's house so I might have to start them over again."

"She can't send it to you?"

"I don't know," she said, "I can't get in touch with her."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," he replied, "what else have you been up to? How's Nick?" I froze at the mention of this name. Who's Nick?

"He's fine I think."

"You think?"

"Well we broke up a few weeks ago." Scarlett said sounding sad.

"He broke up with you?"

"No," she rolled her eyes, "I broke up with him."

"I'm sorry," he said and she laughed.

"No worries, it was mutual." She yawned, "how are you?"

"I'm doing great," he said then there was a long pause, "so...I met someone." Scarlett's eyes light up.

"Tell me!" her brother laughed.

"She's a nurse that works on the base," he said, "she just got here two weeks ago. Her name is Julie. She's amazing and I know you two would get along perfectly." Scarlett's smile turned from happy to sad.

"I hope I can meet her someday." She said.

"So since you're in Italy; you're a lot closer," he said, "would you like to come to Germany for Christmas?"

"Um," she said, "I'll think about it. I'm really busy right now."

"You do that sweetie," he said, "now I have to go; I love you."

"I love you too." Scarlett said and the line went dead. Scarlett fell back onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow. I put my book away and lay down next to her under the covers. I moved her so she was facing me. Her eyes were closed, but I could see the tears that had run down her cheek. I cupped her face in my hands and wiped away the tears.

"Look at me Scarlett." I said and she did.

"If you are good for the next month," I said, "I will take you to Germany for Christmas." She blinked a couple times.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yes really." I replied and she smiled a little.

"Thank you." I sighed and pulled her close to me while wrapping my arms around her.

"Go back to sleep now." I said and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(Scarlett's POV) **

I woke up the next morning to find Demetri gone. I stretched feeling extremely refreshed and the smell of food hit my nose instantly. After a minute I got up and ate my breakfast. Once I was done I walked into the bathroom and started a bubble bath. When I undressed, the bite mark on my neck caught my eye in the mirror. I looked at it closely and touched the mark only to wince. Yup it still hurt a little. I sighed and allowed my hair to cover it while getting into the bath. I soaked my hair then leaned back while closing my eyes. I started to sing while I was resting in the bathtub and jumped when the door opened after a while. I jumped again when I saw that the person wasn't Demetri.

Alec was there leaning against the doorframe with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" I said thankful for the bubbles, "get out!" his smirk grew and he walked into the room and sat on the counter.

"Make me." He said and I sunk further into the tub.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again and he raised an eyebrow.

"Pet sitting." He replied and I huffed.

"Well you don't have to be in here," I said, "I need some privacy."

"Demetri said not to let you out of my sight." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to go anywhere in the bathroom." I said.

"I know," he replied, "I just like making you uncomfortable. Plus your voice sparked my interest."

"Please just get out so I can get dressed," I said and he shook his head and picked up a towel while getting off the counter."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said while holding the towel towards me.

"At least close your eyes until I get dressed." He frowned a little, but after a minute he closed his eyes. I unplugged the bath and quickly wrapped the towel around me then got dressed in, like always, a black dress. I walked out of the closet and picked up a brush. I was in the middle of brushing my hair when Alec appeared behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist while moving my hair away from my neck with the other hand.

"So he did mark you," Alec said and I froze when his lips brushed against the mark, "makes me wonder how you taste."

"I-I don't think Demetri would like that." I stuttered and he chuckled while releasing me.

"No I suppose not." He said and I followed him out to the room. I watched as he grabbed a book and sat down on the couch. I bit my lip and slowly followed with my own book sitting on the opposite side of the couch. We read all day and Gianna dropped off my lunch for me around noon. When the sun started to go down Gianna brought me my dinner. I ate at Demetri's desk and Alec appeared by me and leaned against the desk.

"I must say I'm surprised." He said and I looked at him in confusion while taking a drink of my soda.

"I'm surprised," he continued, "that your still a virgin; I mean I would've thought that Demetri would've already bedded you by now." I started to choke on my soda and fell into a fit of coughs.

Where did that come from?!

"I would," I said once I stopped coughing, "never do that." Alec smirked and leaned closer to me.

"I'd be willing to bet that you would," he said, "after all you'll never be with another guy."

"I still wouldn't," I said again and shivered when he moved his fingers up my bare arm.

"Oh you will," he said, "you're a human and humans are consumed with lust. Plus Demetri is very old and has been with several women; just think how amazing he would be and what he could do to you." I felt my face get bright red and he smirked while moving away. A second later the door opened and Demetri walked in.

"Thank you Alec," he said, "for watching her." Alec nodded and left the room while I was still trying to compose myself.

"Scarlett?" Demetri said appearing in front of me kneeling down to be level with me.

"Huh?" I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"My day?" I said, "it was...uneventful." Demetri looked a little confused and I'm guessing it was because I was still out of it.

"I-I'm going to go read." I said quickly standing up and walking over to the couch while grabbing a book. For several minutes I just stared blankly at the pages and it didn't escape Demetri's notice.

"Are you ok Scarlett?" he asked while sitting next to me.

"What?" I asked, "oh yes I'm fine."

"You've been starting at the same page for fifteen minutes now."

"I didn't realize." I muttered looking back at the book. I gave a small yelp when he picked me up and pulled me onto his lap in the chair by the fireplace. He wrapped one arm around me and held the book with the other hand.

"I will read to you," he said, "since you seem very distracted." I nodded and he started from the beginning. I'd have to admit that I fell in love with how Demetri read. As he read I slowly started to fall asleep and he noticed.

"Time for bed." He said while carrying me over to the bed.

"I'm not a child." I muttered as he laid me down and lay next to me.

"Compared to me you are." He said and kissed me then quickly pulled away.

"Did Alec say something to you?" he asked, "is that why you're deep in thoughts?"

"N-no," I stuttered, "he didn't say anything."

"Lying to a vampire isn't a good idea." He said and I bit my lip.

"He just," I said, "speaks his mind a little too much."

"And what did he say to you?"

"Nothing really," I said quickly and faked a yawn, "I'm really tired." I rolled over so my back was to him. He pulled me against his chest and whispered in my ear.

"I will find out what he said Scarlett," he whispered, "if you don't tell me he will." I felt another blush coming on.

"He just," I said fiddling with the sheets, "pointed out that I was...a virgin."

"Oh," he said moving me so I was facing him, "and what else did he say?"

"N-nothing really." This conversation was becoming very uncomfortable. Demetri frowned then kissed his mark on my neck. I shivered as his lips moved up my neck to my ear.

"You are very cute when you're embarrassed," he said, "my little innocent girl."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Pet Sitting **

**(Demetri's POV)**

I woke Scarlett up early in the morning earning a frustrated mumble from her.

"Scarlett," I said and she opened her eyes a little, "I'm leaving for a few days. Alec will be watching you."

"Why him?" she complained and I huffed.

"Because he won't lose you." I said and she mumbled and rolled over then fell back asleep. I sighed and tucked the covers around her and left.

**(Scarlett's POV)**

_*Day One*_

I slowly woke up and rolled over closer to the edge of the bed. I opened my eyes and was looking into Alec's red eyes. I yelped, jumped, and fell off the bed. I looked up to see Alec sitting on the bed smirking at me.

"Don't do that." I said trying to calm down my heart.

"No promises." He replied and I stood up and walked into the bathroom with him on my heels. I stopped in the doorway of the bathroom and turned to face him.

"No," I said and he raised an eyebrow, "you stay out here while I take a shower."

"I'm not supposed to let you out of my sight." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's the bathroom," I said, "and we're on the third floor. I'm not going anywhere." With that I slammed the door in his face and quickly locked it.

"I can easily break this door down Scarlett." He said and I huffed.

"I'd like to see you explain to Demetri why his bathroom door is broken." I said and his silence was my conformation that I was safe. I took a long shower just to avoid going back into the room. I brushed my hair and teeth slowly and then dressed. I finally walked out into the room to find Alec reading.

"Where's my food?" I asked looking around the room.

"You don't need to eat now do you?" he asked looking up from his book. I gave him the 'you're an idiot' look before I spoke.

"Humans have to have three meals a day," I said, "Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner."

"Oh." He muttered looking back at the book.

"Um hello!" I said, "I'm hungry." He looked back up at me then pulled out his cell phone. He called Gianna and asked her to bring me some food. I sighed and sat down in the chair by the fireplace. We sat in silence until Gianna came up with my food. Alec didn't let me see her; he just got the food and closed the door.

"Here" he said placing the plate on the desk and I walked over to eat. That's how the first day went. We would sit in silence and Alec would get my food and watch me while I ate. At around nine at night I went to bed.

"When are you going to fall asleep?" Alec asked for the tenth time in the past ten minutes.

"When you shut up." I said and he went silent. I jumped when he appeared sitting next to me.

"I would advise you not to speak to me like that Scarlett," he hissed a little, "Demetri may allow it but I will not." I bit my lip and turned away from him. I heard him walk back to the couch and I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_*Day Two*_

"Do you want to play a game or something?" I asked and Alec glared at me.

"No." he said and returned his attention to his book. I let out a long breath and a light bulb went off in my head.

"Come on Alec please." I begged and poked his arm over and over again.

"Stop poking me." He growled.

"Not until you play a game with me." I said and he grabbed my hand to stop me from poking him.

"Are you always this annoying?" he hissed.

"Only to you." I replied and he glared.

"I can kill you in a heartbeat." He said.

"No you can't," I replied, "Demetri would get very mad if you hurt me." I smiled when he didn't respond.

"Just read." He hissed and let go of my hand. I sighed and returned to my book. After another ten minutes I decided to annoy him again.

"Play with me Alec!" I said and he growled.

"Why should I?"

"Because you play with pets." I replied and he glared.

"Ok," he said and I smiled, "we're going to play a game called 'leave me alone.'" I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"That's not a game." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"It is now and so far you're losing." I sighed and returned to reading my book.

* * *

_*Day Three*_

"I'm really bored Alec!" I complained and he growled at me like always.

"Too bad." He said and I sighed.

"Could I leave?" I asked, "just to the kitchen."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please." I begged.

"What part of no do you not understand?" he asked looking at me.

"Every part," I replied, "come on please; I won't run or move from your sight."

"It doesn't matter," he said but his harsh tone was gone, "Demetri said you can't leave."

"Demetri will never know," I said, "and if he finds out I'll just say I tried to run. Please!" He didn't respond for a moment.

"If I take you out," he said, "we do what I want." I bit my lip at this.

"What do you want to do?" he stood up and smirked.

"Do you want to find out?" I hesitated, but decided to go along with him because I was that bored.

"Ok where are we going?" I asked when he led me down several halls.

"You'll find out." He said and the halls started to get darker. I grabbed onto his arm to avoid getting lost or tripping. Finally he stopped at the end of a hall and at a large double door. He pulled me inside to reveal a music room. There was a grand piano in one room and other instruments in other parts of the room. He pulled me over to the piano and sat down with me on the bench.

"You're going to sing to me." He said and I glared at him.

"No thank you." I said.

"Shall we go back to Demetri's room?" he asked and I shook my head.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Anything." He said and I sighed. I thought for a moment and then started to play the piano. I sang several songs before Alec decided it was time to go. Despite all my pouting and begging, he made me leave. When we got back to the room, my dinner was already there. I was in the middle of eating when Alec spoke.

"Demetri loves music," he said and I looked at him confused.

"Ok." I said and took another bite of my sandwich.

"He plays the piano and guitar."Alec continued.

"Where is this going?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Just thought I would share that with you," he said, "I mean you two have that in common."

"The majority of people like music," I said, "that's the one thing almost everyone has in common." He huffed and sat back down on the couch.

_'That was weird.'_ I thought finishing up my dinner.

* * *

_*Day four* _

"Wake up Scarlett." Alec said shaking me awake and I groaned. I yawned and stretched and looked at the clock.

"It's five in the morning." I complained and he hissed at me.

"What's your problem this morning?" I asked and yelped a little when he placed a hand over my mouth. He pulled me off the bed and quickly carried me to the closet.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded as he pushed me into one of the cabinets.

"Stay in here until I come for you," he growled, "newborns got into the castle. Don't make any noise." With that he closed the door and I was left in the dark. I don't know how much time had passed, but my legs were getting tired from standing. I jumped a little when the door opened revealing a tired looking Alec.

"Come on." He said pulling me out of the closet and picking me up bridal style. He set me on the couch and handed me a plate of food.

"Is everything ok now?" I asked and he nodded. I ate my food as we sat in silence. Alec eventually sat down on the couch and stretched his legs to rest on the coffee table the lit fire making his skin glow.

"Are you ok?" I asked and he glared at me.

"Yes." He said flatly and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly the door burst open making both me and Alec jump.

"Scarlett." Demetri appeared in front of me looking very worried, "are you ok?"

"Yes," I replied then yawned, "but Alec waking me up at some ungodly hour in the morning wasn't the ideal way to start this day." This made Alec huff and he stood up.

"Your welcome for protecting you." He hissed and started to walk out.

"Thank you." I said before he walked out while shutting the door behind him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Demetri asked.

"Yes." I replied and relief crossed his face.

"I'm glad." He said then lightly kissed me, but quickly turned serious.

"Were you good while I was gone?"

"I thought I was," I replied, "but little kids always say that to their parents when the babysitter leaves."

"Then I'll ask Alec tomorrow." He said and I pouted.

"But he's just going to say that I was annoying."

"Were you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"It's easy to annoy Alec." Demetri chuckled at this and kissed me again.

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thank you so much for your review they really helped me writ this chapter.

To all those who are wondering, I'm still debating on what I'm going to do with Alec.

**Because I got more than five reviews here's a preview to The Major's Mate: **

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded looking up from his book. I handed him my book.

"What happened to the God of War?"

"An excellent question." Caius replied.

"We don't know. We never met him so we don't know what he looks like or what his full name is. After the Southern Wars Aro sent guards after him to ask him to join the Volturi. He's legendary for how he can control newborns. Aro wanted him in the Volturi for his skills and to ensure that he won't be a threat to us."

"But you could beat him right?" I asked.

"It would be a close war with many lives lost." Caius said, "he's an expert in war and training newborns. Me and my brothers would never risk upsetting him."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Nightmares. **

**(Aro's POV)**

"Master Aro," Gianna said walking into my office where I was talking with my brothers.

"Yes?"

"A Cullen is on the phone," she said, "she needs to talk to you about Scarlett." I shook my head.

"There's nothing to talk about. Just hand up on them." I said and she nodded.

"You will not talk to them anymore brother?" Marcus asked and I shook my head.

"I'm still mad at them," I replied, "I will talk to Carlisle when I'm not longer mad."

**(Bella's POV)**

"She hung up on me." I said annoyed as I stood in the Cullen's living room.

"Bella you won't be able to talk to Scarlett." Edward said and I shook my head.

"I know," I said dialing the castle again, "but I don't want to talk to her right now. I need to talk to Demetri."

"Why?" Emmett asked confused.

"Because I need to tell him something important." I replied, "and I'm not going to stop calling until I can speak to him."

**(Demetri's POV)**

I was standing in the throne room as a trial went on when Gianna walked in.

"What is it now dear?" Aro asked looking up at the uncomfortable looking human.

"Sir," she said, "Bella Swan keeps calling. She said that she really needs to talk to Demetri and she won't stop calling until he answers. It's something about Scarlett." Aro let out a long annoyed breath.

"Go Demetri," he said annoyed, "just make her stop calling." I nodded and quickly left to Gianna's desk.

"What?" I hissed a little when I picked up the phone.

"It's about time!" she said, "look I just wanted to warn you about the next few days."

"Huh?" I asked and she sighed.

"This week is the same time frame when her parents died," she said, "Scarlett gets horrible nightmares around this time. Just don't freak out when she screams in her sleep. Wake her up and let her know she's ok."

"Thanks." I muttered then hung up and walked back to the throne room.

"What did she want?" Aro asked when I entered and I gave him my hand. He frowned a little then sighed.

"Then you stay with her for the next few days." Aro said, "Santiago can take over your regular duties around the castle." I nodded then left the throne room feeling the curious stares following me. I arrived at my room to find Scarlett sitting on the couch reading. She looked up at me when I walked and I decided not to tell her that Bella called.

"How are you?" I asked sitting by her.

"Bored." She replied and I smiled.

"Well if you didn't try to run you'd have more freedom by now." She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Thanks for depressing me." She muttered and I sighed.

"Here let me read to you." I said taking the book for her and, to my surprise, she didn't object as I pulled her onto my lap.

It was eleven at night as I sat on the couch reading. Scarlett went to bed two hours ago and has slept peacefully since she fell asleep. My door opened and Alec stepped in.

"Aro needs to see you." He said and I walked out with him. Aro need to talk to us about some newborn outbreak in Greece. He wanted to let us know that if it didn't quiet down in the next couple days we would have to put an end to them. Aro was in the middle of talking when screams echoed down the halls making everyone jump.

"Scarlett." I said and ran out before Aro could say anything. I ran into to room to find her tossing in bed her heart beating very fast. I ran over and tried to shake her awake, but it didn't work. I took off my shoes and lay next to her. I pulled her close to me and stroked her hair while she trembled in my arms.

"You're ok Scarlett." I said softly over and over again hoping she could hear me. As the minutes passed I continued to speak to her softly. After about an hour her heart calmed down and her tense postured relaxed into my arms. She woke up a little startled at first and before I could ask, she started to cry into my chest. I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I set her on the counter and started a bubble bath for her knowing it would relax her. When the bath was full I told her to get in while I gave her some privacy to get undressed. When I returned she was in the bath laying back with her eyes closed.

"Are you ok?" I asked while sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Yes." She said but I wasn't fully convinced; however, I decided not to push the matter.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No," she replied and I sighed. We sat in silence for a while and I figured it was what she wanted. When she started to drift off to sleep I had her get out and meet me in the room.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" I asked when I laid down next to her on the bed. She shook her head and buried her face in my chest.

"Just don't leave." She whispered while I wrapped my arms around her. After a few minutes she fell asleep and Alec walked into my room.

"What happened?" he asked walking over to the bed.

"Bella told me that Scarlett gets horrible nightmares around this time." I replied looking up at him not letting go of Scarlett.

"Why?"

"Because it's around the time when her parents died." I replied. He nodded then left the room closing the door behind him.

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I woke up to find that Demetri didn't move from his spot last night. His arm was still wrapped around me while he stroked my hair with his free hand. I smiled a little glad that he stayed. Last night was the first time in years that someone has been able to get rid of my nightmares.

My nightmare started out like all the others. The police telling me and my brother that our parents were dead. Then it just kept getting worse like always. First my brother dies and I'm left alone. Then all my friends die one by one until I'm left alone. As my nightmare went on I was left alone in a dark cold world. When I started to think that I was truly alone, Demetri's voice slowly pulled me from my lonely world.

I remembered following his voice and when I couldn't find him I sat on the ground and leaned against the alley wall ready to cry. Suddenly Demetri appeared and held out his hand to me. I didn't hesitate to take his hand. He helped me up and pulled me into his arms. That's when I woke up and he took me to take a bubble bath which really helped me relax.

"Did you sleep well?" Demetri asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"After my bath I did." I replied not opening my eyes. I felt him shift and when I opened my eyes I was looking into his red eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yes." I said even thought it wasn't fully true. He sighed and pulled me out of bed.

"Here's you breakfast." He said handing me a plate of food which I gladly accepted.

"I need to go," he continued kissing me on the cheek, "I'll be gone for a few hours."

"Ok." I replied and he left while locking the door behind him. After I ate I got ready for the day even though I wasn't going anywhere. I sat down on the couch and pulled out a new book to start reading. Around noon the door opened to reveal Alec walking in with a plate of food.

"Here." He said putting the plate down on the desk and I walked over to eat.

"Pet sitting again?" I asked him. He pursed his lips together before answering.

"No."

"Oh," I said, "so you're just bringing me my food?"

"Yes and no."

"Ok." I replied not knowing what else to say. I ate my lunch slowly feeling his eyes on me. When I was done I looked at him again and spoke.

"So why are you here?" I asked and recieved a glare from him. Instead of answering he just grabbed my plate and left the room.

Ok...

I looked out the window as the moonlight lit up the city. It was already eleven at night and I was very tired, but I didn't want to go to bed. I was afraid the nightmares would come back. Demetri still wasn't back yet and I was beginning to think he wouldn't be back at all tonight. I sighed and sat down on the built in bench to the window.

I looked down at the large garden to see a figure looking up at me. I couldn't be sure because it was so dark, but I thought it was Alec. I was about to lean forward to get a closer look, but the door opened and Demetri walked in.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked walking up to me, "you should've been in bed by now."

"I was just afraid to go to bed." I admitted and he sighed. Demetri picked me up and laid me down on the bed.

"I'm right here," he said sitting next to me after he tucked me in, "and I promise I'm not going anywhere." It scared me a little that I actually trusted him. After a few minutes I slowly fell asleep and he didn't move from his spot on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Just a Kiss**

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I woke up the next morning to find that Demetri was laying by me on the bed. I stretched relieved that I slept through the whole night without nightmares.

"Sleep well?" Demetri asked and I nodded.

"Good," he said standing up and grabbing his jacket, "your food is on the desk, I must go speak to someone." With that he left and I got out of bed.

**(Demetri's POV)**

"You were in my room," I said walking up to Alec who was reading in the library, "you were there when I don't recall asking you to be with Scarlett."

"I was simply bringing her food," he replied, "after all you're the one who forbid her from seeing Gianna."

"Then why were you watching her form the garden?" I asked crossing my arms and he shrugged.

"I am simply curious," he replied standing up, "after all it's not every day we get a human living here." With that he walked out of the room leaving me in a very confused state. Eventually I sighed and tracked down Heidi.

"What's up?" Heidi asked as I walked into her room.

"I need your help with something," I said and she raised an eye brow.

"What?"

"Can I trust you to help Scarlett with helping her get dressed and doing her hair?"

"Why?" I told her why and she smiled brightly then agreed to be at my room this evening.

**(Jane's POV)**

"You've been very distracted lately brother." I said walking into Alec's room. He looked up at me from his spot on the couch and I sat by him.

"Why do you say that sister?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well," I said, "you've been looking for excuses to go see Demetri's human." I said and he sighed.

"I am simply curious about her." He replied looking back at the TV.

"I'm your sister Alec," I said, "that's not true." He sighed and looked at me.

"Do not ask me what is going through my mind sister," he said, "because even I don't know yet."

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I sat on the bed reading when Demetri walked in and placed a box in front of me.

"My friend Heidi will be up here soon to help you get dressed and do your hair," he said then walked out. A few minutes later a tall woman with long black hair walked into the room smiling.

"Come on honey," she said pulling me off the bed, "take a shower. Demetri is taking you out tonight and I told him I would help you get dressed."

"Where's he taking me?" I asked as she pushed me into the bathroom.

"He's taking you out to a restaurant that has dancing, specifically Waltzing." I froze at her words.

"But I can't dance." I said panicked and she smiled.

"You won't need to with Demetri as your partner." She said then pushed me into the bathroom and started the shower, "now get in and get out." I sighed and did as she said. As soon as I got out of the shower and dried off she threw me some underwear and put a robe on me.

"Now sit down and let me do your hair." I obeyed and she started to blow dry my hair and style it. As she worked on my hair I decided to speak.

"So are you and Demetri close?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yes we are," she said, "he saved my life when I was a newborn and brought me here. We've been friends ever since."

"He sure likes to bring women back home doesn't he." I muttered and she sighed.

"If I tell you something do you promise not to tell him?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied and she smiled.

"Demetri brought you here because he couldn't kill you." She said and I sat there shocked.

"Why?" I asked and she shook her head with another smiled.

"That's for you to find out." She said finishing up my hair and helping me into the dress Demetri bought for me.

"This is different." I said as I looked at the dress and Heidi smiled.

"You look beautiful," she said and left the room. I sat down on the couch not knowing what I was supposed to do. After a few minutes Demetri walked in and froze for a second.

"I'm glad I asked for Heidi's help." He said pulling me while looking me over.

**(Hair: On profile page)**

**(Dress: On profile page)**

"Where are we going?" I asked as he led me out of the room and to the garage.

"Heidi already told you," he said, "I'm taking you dancing."

"But I can't dance." I said as he drove us out of town.

"I will help you." He said smiling at me and I sighed.

"Order anything you want." Demetri said as we sat at a two person booth in a very expensive looking restaurant. There was a large open floor where couples were dancing. Many of the women were dressed like me.

"I can't read this menu," I replied, "it's in foreign." He chuckled and took the menu form me.

"Actually you're the foreign speaker." He said looking over the menu. The waitress walked up then and he said something to her in Italian. She nodded and wrote down what he ordered for me and walked off.

"Come on." Demetri said taking my hand and leading me the dance floor. I sighed and let me wrap his arm around my waist. Heidi was right. Demetri took the lead and spun me around the dance floor until my food came.

"You're a good dancer Scarlett." Demetri said as I ate.

"You were doing most of the dancing," I said, "so you're a good dancer." After I ate he paid and we left. The stars were shining out over head and I smiled up at the sky.

"Remind me to take you to a picnic under the stars," Demetri said as he watched me.

"I would like that." I said and we stopped by his car. I looked at him when he pulled me close to him.

"So why did you take me out tonight?" I asked and he smiled.

"Because I want something." He said.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Just a kiss." He said and pulled me in for a very passionate yet soft kiss.

**Author's Note: **

10+ Reviews gets next chapter mostly because I've hit a writers block and need time to think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Different Forms of Love**

**(Scarlett's POV)**

The next morning I woke up feeling very refreshed from my long night dancing with Demetri. I stretched and rolled over onto my stomach not opening my eyes. I loved just being able to lay in a soft warm bed.

"Are you planning on sleeping all day?" I jumped and opened my eyes to see Alec sitting at Demetri's desk looking very bored.

"Yes." I muttered and pulled the covers over me.

"Well you can't," he said and pulled the covers off of me making me mumbled.

"Where's Demetri?" I complained sitting up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"He went with Felix to chase out some trespassers that entered Volterra last night." He replied sounding very uninterested. I sighed and got up to eat the food on the coffee table. After eating I went to the window and pulled back the curtains to be met with bright white. The city was covered in several inches of snow. I looked at Alec who took a seat on the couch and was reading like always. I bounced over to him and sat down putting on my puppy dog pout.

"It's snowing!" I said and he huffed.

"No shit." He muttered not looking up.

"Can we go outside?" I asked.

"No."

"But snow is so much fun. Please. We can build snowmen and make snow angles; oh and snowball fights! Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No." he said still not looking up from his book.

"Pretty please with cherries on top."

"I don't eat food." He said flatly.

"Pretty please with blood on top?" I said and saw his lips twitch into a smile, but it quickly went away.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're not allowed out."

"Please Alec."

"No."

"I can keep this up all day, Pleeeeeeeeease."

"I will win Scarlett." He replied, "and no." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"What are you bothering Alec about?" Demetri asked walking into the room.

"I want to go outside." I said with a pout.

"This isn't my argument anymore." Alec said then left. Demetri sighed and sat by me.

"It's cold out." He said and I looked at the sky.

"But it's sunny," I argued, "so it's a perfect day to play in the snow."

"There's a lot of snow on the ground." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"That makes it a lot of fun." I said then put on the puppy dog eyes. After a few minutes he gave in and told me to dress in something warm. I smiled and ran into the close at top speed.

**(Demetri's POV)**

I walked Scarlett to the large garden behind the castle where vampires can go during the day without humans seeing us. I tried to help her down the icy stairs that led into the garden, but she insisted on being able to walk by herself. I stood at the top and watched her slowly walk down the stairs towards the several feet of snow that covered the garden.

"The whole 'she's not allowed to leave my room' isn't working out very well." Alec said and I looked over to see him sitting on the stone ledge.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked looking back at him.  
"The vampires you were supposed to chase out are back," he said, "Aro wants you and Felix to go kill them. Felix is waiting for you." I huffed and looked at Scarlett just in time to see her slip and fall head first into the snow. Just like I told her, the snow was deep and she went down to where all I could was her legs. I held back a laugh and went to help her, but froze for a minute when Alec burst into laughter as I pulled Scarlett out of the snow.

"That wasn't funny." She muttered but she held her own smile. We both watch as Alec laughed so hard that he fell off the ledge and into the snow. This made his laughter turn to cusses which made Scarlett laugh.

"HA!" Scarlett pointed, "that's called Karma!" I chuckled at this and Alec glared at us as he brushed off the snow from his coat and hair. I returned my attention to Scarlett who was covered in snow.

"I have to go again," I said brushing snow out of her hair, "Alec will watch you don't stay out all day." She nodded and got up only to fall back into the deep snow. I laughed and helped her over to the stairs.

"And don't bother Alec Scarlett." I said.

"No promised." She said as I left and I cracked a smile.

**(Scarlett's POV)**

"Come play with me Alec!" I said as he sat back down on the ledge.

"I don't play." He replied glaring at me.

"I find that hard to believe." I muttered and smiled. I made a snowball and threw it at him which he easily dodged. He quickly vanished only to appear right in front of me.

"That's a losing battle human." He said then picked me up and threw me into the deep snow. I yelped as I landed and was soon buried in snow. A few seconds passed before Alec dug me out with a smirk on his face.

"That wasn't funny." I muttered as he helped me up.

"I thought it was," he replied, "of course I was hoping you'd land head first and look like an Ostrich again." I huffed.

"That was an accident," I replied, "and I think it was funnier when you fell off the ledge all mighty vampire." He huffed this time and I smiled.

"Well just because you can't have fun doesn't mean that I can't too." I said then returned to playing in the snow.

**(Jane's POV)**

I watched from a third floor window as Demetri's human played in the snow. She got glares from my brother as she threw snowballs at him and laughed at his expression. The girl fell into the deep snow several times completely disappearing. Alec would have to dig her out when she did.

She must have said something to my brother because after a while he helped her build a lot of snowmen. I laughed a little when she kept bothering Alec and he picked her up only to toss her into the snow making her scream.

I bit my lip watching him help her up. I wish I knew what was going through my brother's mind. I was hoping he wasn't falling for her. The girl belongs to Demetri and in the end will choose Demetri. I didn't understand why my brother keeps insisting on finding excuses to be with her.

"What is on your mind Jane?" Aro asked walking up to me and looking out the window as well.

"Just trying to figure out why my brother wants to be around her." I said to the man who was like a father to me.

"It would be hard to tell you when Alec is struggling on figuring it out himself," Aro responded, "Marcus has seen a love connection forming though."

"But she's Demetri's mate," I said, "Alec knows he can't be with her." Aro smiled and looked at me.

"Jane dear romantic love isn't the only love out there," he said patting my shoulders, "there are different forms of love." With that he walked off and I returned my attention Alec who was walking the girl back into the castle as the sun started to set. I sighed and walked back to my room.

I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I am jealous that he's spending time with her and not me.

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I took a long hot shower as Alec went to get me dinner. I didn't realize how long we were outside until the sun started to set. After I warmed up I got out and put on some warm pajamas. I walked into the room to find the fire lit as Alec sat by the fireplace on the couch reading. After I ate dinner I grabbed a blanket and sat on the couch while wrapping the blanket around me.

"Here" Alec said handing me a cup of hot chocolate making me smile.

"See," I said making him look at me, "people in Italy drink hot chocolate when it's snowing. I guess this wins as the best winter drink." He rolled his eyes and returned to reading his book. I sighed and watched the fire as I sipped on my hot chocolate.

"So," I said after a while, "are you and Jane twins?"

"Yes." He said flatly and I bit my lip.

"Who was born first?"

"I was." He replied and something in his tone made me realize he doesn't like this topic so I quickly changed it.

"Are you two close?" I asked and notice him relax a little.

"Yes we are."

"What's she like?" I asked and he closed his book and glared at me.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"No." I replied with a smile and he rolled his eyes.

"She's stubborn and rude to everyone except for me and the ancients."

"Well that's not very descriptive." I muttered and he sighed.

"Fine," he said, "she's a lot like you. Jane is very reserved and stubborn. She hates being told what to do by everyone except for the ancients. She also likes to annoy me."

"Maybe I can get some tips from her." I muttered and he growled a little.

"My sister hates humans just like me," he said, "but she has a very painful way of showing it." He finished with a smirk and I bit my lip to hide my curiosity. He returned to reading while I finished up my hot chocolate. After a minute I put my cup on the coffee table and yawned. Alec tensed when I lay down and rested my head on his lap. After a few minutes I felt him rest an arm on me as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thank you for your reviews they helped me :)

A lot of you wanted to see more of Alec and Scarlett so here's a chapter and there will be more.

Also to those who are wondering: Scarlett will find out about Demetri, but it will be a couple more chapters. And someone will tell her...the question is: who is it going to be?

Next Chapter Demetri is taking her on a trip :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Plumeria**

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I woke up still laying on the couch in Alec's lap. I looked up to see him still reading as the fire lit up his face. I yawned and moved a little to get more comfortable as I snuggled closer to his cold body. His arm was still resting on my waist as I lay my head in his lap. I didn't know what time it was, but I was slowly falling back to sleep in his lap. As I drifted off again I could feel Alec's eyes on me.

It scared me that I felt completely relaxed in his presence.

When I woke up again I was laying in bed under the covers. I heard someone moving around and sat up a little to see Demetri moving around the room packing things in a suitcase. I groaned as fell back onto the bed and rolled over onto my stomach.

"Time to get up Scarlett." Demetri said shaking me a little and I mumbled.

"No," I mumbled, "five more minutes." I pulled the covers over my head and heard Demetri chuckle. The covers were pulled off of me and when I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes I froze on my heart pick up in pace. Demetri was hovering over me, his face only centimeters from mine.

"It's time to get up now pet." He said clearly amused. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"But I'm tired." I complained and froze again when he brushed his lips against my neck where he bit me. I jumped a little when he let out a small growl.

"Alec's scent is all over you." He muttered against my neck and I bit my lip. I wondered how long I slept on Alec's lap before I was tucked into bed. He got up suddenly and pulled me with him.

"Go and take a shower," he said, "don't take too long the jet is waiting for us."

"Where are we going?" I asked and he looked at me for a second.

"Germany." He replied, "after all Christmas is in four days." It's that time already! I nodded and quickly walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out of the shower I dressed and brushed out my damp hair. I jumped when Demetri appeared behind me in the bathroom and wrapped his arms around my waist. I watched in the reflection of the mirror as he nuzzled my neck where his mark was and breathed in deeply.

"Much better." He muttered and I rolled my eyes. Why are vampires so possessive?

"I texted your brother from your phone last night," Demetri said as we boarded the plane, "he thought it was you texting him and he is aware that we are coming. I have a hotel booked as well."

"What did you tell him?" I asked realizing that he said 'we.'

"I told him that you were brining your boyfriend." He said smirking at me.

"B-But you're not-" I started and was cut off when he kissed me.

"I am," he said with confidence, "now don't give me a reason to change my mind pet."

"You're not going to call me that in front of my brother are you?" I asked annoyed.

"I do enjoy calling you 'pet,'" Demetri smiled, "but I will not call you that in front of him." I narrowed my eyes.

"What will you call me?" I asked and he smirked. Instead of responding, he leaned back in his seat and pulled out a book as we flew towards Germany. I glared at him for a second before laying on the couch and falling asleep.

"Can I help you?" the hotel attendant asked when me and Demetri arrived in a five star hotel located twenty minutes from where my brother lived. The lady smiled brightly at Demetri and didn't even notice me standing right next to him.

"I have a reservation under Volturi," Demetri said ignoring her flirty tone, "it's a suite." The lady smiled and nodded. She handed him an envelope with two key cards and explained all the things the hotel has. There was a large indoor pool with a hot tub. A huge buffet, which excited me. Demetri thanked her and pulled me towards the elevator.

The room was on the fifteenth floor the, top floor. It was huge and very nicely decorated. There was a living room then through double doors was the bed room. The bathroom was huge, not as big as Demetri's, but still bigger than I expected. I walked out to the large balcony. At the two ends of the balcony was a large wall that blocked the view of the neighboring balconies. On one side there was a table with four chairs and on the other side was our own personal hot tub.

_'The Volturi sure like to live in style.' _I thought while looking around. I shivered as the cold wind blew against me. The night sky was filled with stars and some clouds.

"Come in Scarlett," Demetri said, "I don't want you to get sick." I sighed and walked back into the room to find that Demetri had unpacked everything. There was also a tray sitting on the dining table with food.

"I ordered you food from room service," Demetri said. I thanked him and sat down to eat while he sat next to me at the table.

"So," he said while I ate, "your brother sent you a text saying he won't be free until Christmas Eve. We are going down in the evening on the 24th and we are staying the night at his house."

"Does he know you were the one he was talking to?" I asked.

"No," he replied, "you were asleep when we made these plans." I huffed and returned to my meal. While I ate I wondered if I was going to be able to meet his girlfriend.

For the next couple days I drug Demetri around town shopping for Christmas gifts. I was going to by them with my own money, but he insisted on paying for everything. I was going to argue, but gave up because human vs. vampire; vampire always wins. I bought a sketch pad telling Demetri it was for entertainment, but the truth was I had a gift in mind for him.

"I don't know what to get for his girlfriend." I said as we walked around an indoor shopping mall.

"Just choose something," Demetri muttered, "I'm getting annoyed with all these people following us."

"By people you mean girls." I said smiling at him and he rolled his eyes. I had to agree though. The group of girls that looked to be in their twenties has been following us for the past hour. It was amusing at first, but now it's just annoying.

Eventually I picked out a gift for my brother's girlfriend and we left the mall to the rental car. I helped Demetri load the bags into the car and noticed the same group of girls walking over to us. I bit my lip knowing that Demetri was becoming extremely annoyed with them. When Demetri shut the trunk I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck earning a confused look.

"I'm going off of a hunch," I said, "play along." I had to move up on my tip toes to make our face some what level. I looked into his blue contact covered eyes and took a deep breath. I pursed my lips against his and notice him freeze for a second. After a moment of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me close to him, and kissed me back with such passion that my mind when blank. I broke the kiss to breath and he pulled me closer while glancing at the girls. After a second he chuckled and kissed me again.

"Thank you." He smiled a little clearly relieved.

"You can let go of me now." I replied and he smirked. After a second he released me, but grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Come on," he said pulling me back to the mall where the group of girls disappeared back to, "it's dinner time for you." I nodded and let him take me to a restaurant inside the mall. After dinner we returned to the hotel and I took a quick shower and got dressed into my two piece black bathing suit and went out to the hot tub. I relaxed in the outdoor hot tub enjoying the warmth in the cold outside weather. I opened my eyes when I felt the water shift a little to see Demetri sitting on the edge in just black swim trucks.

Oh my God he's hot! Like forget super models! He makes all those male models look like average looking men...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Demetri chuckled and tilted his head.

"See something you like Scarlett?" he teased and I sunk into the hot tub to where the water was up to my mouth. I didn't realize I was staring at him, but how can I not? I mean he's like made to be stared at by women!

I jumped when Demetri appeared next to me in the hot tub. He sat next to me on the seat and wrapped an arm around my waist. His cold skin felt good against my hot skin as we sat in the hot tub.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He teased and I tried to ignore him. After I was able to calm down by pulse I looked at him and noticed his eyes were a dark shade of red.

"Are you getting thirsty?" I asked a little shyly and he raised an eyebrow. He pulled me onto his lap to where I was straddling him; our faces were so close to each other.

"What would say if I was?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"Nothing," I replied, "I was just asking."

"Hmmm," he said moving his lips to my neck. I giggle when he nibbled along my neck. The way his teeth grazed my skin made me laugh because it tickled. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he held my waist in his hands. After a minute he stopped and pulled away a little to look at me. He didn't say anything like I thought he was going to. Instead he moved one hand to my neck and pulled my lips to his. He broke the kiss for a second to speak.

"Thank for what you did this evening," he said, "the look on those girls' faces was priceless."

"You're-" I started but was cut off when he kissed me again. I held back a moan when he started to explore my mouth and explored my bare skin with his hands. My mind went blank at the amount of passion he put into his kisses. I wondered why he was being like this when I'm just supposed to be a pet.

Demetri broke the kiss to allow me to breath and pressed his forehead against mine. There was a small smile on his lips as the moonlight made his skin glow.

"You're so beautiful Scarlett," he said and inhaled deeply, "and you smell so wonderful."

"Umm...thanks." I replied and he chuckled. He moved to my neck again and nuzzled the base of my neck and inhaled again.

"Plumeria." He mumbled against my neck.

"What?"

"Your scent," he explained pulling away from my neck, "it reminds me of the flower in Hawaii. It's call Plumeria."

"Oh," I replied, "is that a good thing?" he chuckled and briefly kissed me.

"I just happen to love the smell of Plumeras," he replied.

"You're just saying that." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"No," he replied pulling me close, "it is the truth Scarlett. If it was not true I wouldn't have told you." I bit my lip and after a second I smiled.

"Well I'm glad I smell nice."

"Not nice," he replied, "you smell amazing and wonderful." With that he kissed me deeply again.

I hated to admit it, but I was beyond happy that he told me I smelled like his favorite flower. I felt like the happiest person on Earth and it scared me.

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for not updating in a while. School started back up.

Review for next Chapter :)

Plumeria:


End file.
